Nameless Supplanter
by Caduceus Brigade
Summary: "A nameless young man enters Cerulean City, his lust empowering him. What he thought was a simple act of deception to make the red haired beauty his, instead turned out to him being caught in a turf war between two rival organizations."
1. Act 1: Challenging the Beauty

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 1

The gym looked different than he remembered but it was of no importance. After all, the colorful sign with water symbols told him this was the Cerulean Gym.

He pushed opened the doors only to find the place without lights. The darkened area was just visible enough to see several small pools surrounding a large one in the center; the gym battle setting. The sides of the gym had bleachers extending to the length of the large pool. No signs of life were seen anywhere. He had half expected to see that red haired beauty emerge from the darkness in a ray of light illuminating the gym.

No such luck.

In disappointment, he left the gym and wondered what he should do next. Waiting was an option but for all he knew the residents of the gym may have gone on vacation. He wished he had confronted the beauty on the street earlier to see if she would've been available for a gym battle.

"Followed by a date afterwards."

He laughed at his own fantasy only to realize he was laughing out loud alone. Embarrassed that anyone saw him he trotted off toward the nearby park where he saw the beauty originally in vain hope that their paths may cross again.

Many people came and went. Children were playing on the grass with their various pokémon while their parents were relaxing on the benches nearby. Couples were walking with their arms linked together happily enjoying the cool afternoon; he was envious.

His mind wondered if he could have been here with that beauty arm-in-arm. They would walk together past all these other people in their own little world. The cool breeze would be buffeted by the warmth that gave off from their contact. In an open meadow they'll stop and she'll stand in front of him looking up into his eyes.

And then…

There was a hardening tightness in his face telling him that he was blushing; the picturesque dream shattered.

"Hey, are you alright?" spoke a voice.

Surprised but annoyed at the voice disrupting his return to the dream, he turned to face the person.

It was something that always made him wonder about this place. The people and their strange colored hair compared to what he was use to back home. The guy had blue hair, something he was not use to seeing but at the very least it was in the shade of his favorite color, cerulean, appropriate for this city. The hair was also the same color as his jeans. His simple long sleeved black shirt and red shoes was the closest thing to normal about him. There was a fanny pack at his waist and a small satchel bag behind him. His eyes were too small to identify any color in them.

He answered the blue haired guy saying that he was fine and was about to make his way until it dawned on him: this guy could know where that beauty was!

"Hold on a second, would you happen to know where the gym leader is?"

The blue haired boy looked at him in a strange manner as if he should know better.

"Don't you know? There is going to be the Oceania Festival in a month from today. Many places are closed down for the day to start planning the routes of the parades, activities, and much more."

A festival; there is always a festival in these cities. He could use this to his advantage at least.

He asked the blue haired guy if the gym leader would be back soon. His response was that the gym leader would likely be back before the evening started.

"After the Cascade Badge are you?"

It took him a moment to remember the gym leaders give badges to the ones victorious over them.

"Yes, a badge, of course." Thankfully, he was able to keep a nonchalant attitude.

"Well, my friend, I hope you do well then in your endeavors."

The way he said "endeavors" bothered him as if he knew he had another reason to battle the gym leader.

"You shouldn't be in such a rush. After all, Cerulean City isn't without its other beauties outside the gym." The blue haired guy laughed and walked past him.

Beauties… he knew after all. It had been less than a day and this city was already intriguing him.

"I wonder how this will play out, wouldn't you agree?" he said while looking down at his necklace. The necklace gave a small quiver in response.

An hour passed by as he continued his wait on a bench near the gym. He was glad he carried around a short stories book by Hans Christen Andersen to pass the time. No sooner did he begin the next story, "The Little Mermaid," did he recognize a voice nearby.

"This script is wonderful! I really loved how the playwright did his own rendition of such a great tale. Not only that but our gym gets to host it!" said the familiar voice that made him lose his breath in anticipation.

He peeked from his book just barely to see a group of girls passing by.

There were four of them. Three of them looked to be the same age based off their height and similar appearance. Their hair consisted of colors including blond, pink, and, of course, blue respectively. They were wearing bright colored dresses as if they had just come back from a formal ball. But it was the fourth one, with her single buttoned yellow vest with a burgundy shirt going down into her yellow short pants, the shortest of the group, and that vibrant single pigtailed red hair that caught his attention; the origin of the voice.

"Well, little sister, we have a lot of work to do for just a month time frame." spoke the blond haired girl. She sounded almost sympathetic in a manner that a mother would do to her child regarding responsibility.

The beauty took several steps ahead of her sisters and stopped, just in front of him, and faced her sisters with a thick bundle of papers, most likely the script of this "play," rolled up in her fist in a display of determination.

"Ha, you don't have to talk to me like that. I am the Cerulean Gym leader after all! I can pull this play off while still beating trainers who come to challenge me!" The beauty's voice was so passionate it was like fire reverberating around the bench he was sitting on. This gave him goosebumps but he enjoyed the feeling.

He peeked more above his book as he saw the pink haired sister place a hand on the beauty's shoulder.

"Don't you worry about the play; we'll handle it."

"After all, this is up our alley!" said the blue haired sister.

The beauty sighed shaking her head.

"You three 'would' find an excuse to not do your gym duties." The fiery passion was gone from her voice but she retained her excitement soon afterwards.

It was now or never. He had to be sure the four would be heading back to the gym. A plan was forming in his head...

"Excuse me, ladies." His voice was calm but confident. Standing up, he closed his book and held it across his chest.

They turned to him in surprise not realizing he had been sitting beside them the entire time. He kept eye contact on all four as to not arise suspicion; the blue haired boy from earlier left him paranoid.

"I couldn't but overhear that one of you is the gym leader. I've come from far away in hopes to battle this said leader of this fine city." This type of talk was very natural for him to imitate. He knew already who the gym leader was but he was going to enjoy the performance that was about to unravel between the siblings in hopes to get those goosebumps again.

The beauty, with the rolled up script in hand, placed her hands on her hips with her torso outwards in a confident prideful manner.

"You're looking at one of Kanto's best gym leaders. The great-"

The blond sister interjected.

"Yes, the gym leader of Cerulean City is our little sister here." She rubbed the beauty's head playfully which was immediately swatted away by her.

"What are you doing, Sakura? Are you trying to get him to be overconfident and think ill of our gym?" She was upset that her monologue was interrupted.

"Oh, come now, little sister, you shouldn't need to feel embarrassed." said the pink haired sister.

"I agree. Don't let your poor self-image get the best of you, little sister." The blue hair sister this time.

The three older sisters laughed at their younger sister's dismay.

"You too, Ayame, Botan? All three of you are the ones with self-image issues, getting all dolled up for every little occasion, even for that town hall meeting for the Oceania Festival planning! And my name isn't little sister…"

The beauty stopped, she turned the corner of her eyes toward him with the same glare she gave her sister's. She immediately followed this glare by turning her whole body with a pokéball in her free hand toward him defiantly.

"…my name is Kasumi, the gym leader of the Cerulean Gym! If it is the Cascade Badge you want then you will have to defeat me and my pokémon to get it!" The fiery reverberation surrounded them again giving him the goosebumps from earlier that he enjoyed. He had hoped to shudder from the feeling and enjoy it further but instead took out his pokéball and mimicked her defiant stance with it just barely touching hers.

"Then I won't lose." His own fiery reverberation was rivaling hers like two spirits of champion warriors clashed in a stalemate. The adrenaline rushing through his body gave him such euphoria that he couldn't help but smile greatly; his necklace quivered again.

This day was becoming very intriguing.

_End of Act 1_


	2. Act 2: VS Kasumi Soul Intrusion

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 2

He had returned to the gym with the sisters. The lights illuminated the once dark gym revealing what he could not see before. There were several square floatation pads and various shaped slides in the other pools surrounding the main one in the center. A couple large square flotation pads were in the main pool. His guess this was for the trainers who didn't use a water type pokémon. A high diving board was at one end of the pool where Kasumi stood beside with her arms crossed waiting.

"Where is Annie?" asked Kasumi facing the bleachers.

The bleachers were longer than he remembered and were no longer unoccupied as the sister trio were sitting on them. They were still wearing the formal dresses from earlier.

"She said she had to step out for the day but had a substitute in place of her." said Sakura.

Kasumi looked around from where she stood. He felt compelled to look as well but his eyes were locked on her. There was a moment of shame in the back of his head but he ignored it.

"This isn't good. If Annie's substitute doesn't show up soon then we can't have this gym battle." Kasumi seemed annoyed but he couldn't tell if it was because of the substitute's irresponsibility of not showing up or if all that emotion she displayed earlier was for naught.

It crossed his mind that Annie must have been the gym's referee. No gym leader meant no gym battle. No gym battle would ruin his plans and he couldn't let that happen. He was beginning to formulate a way through this when he heard the sister trio scream.

Turning the corner of his eyes he saw a man standing midway on the pool's border on top of a blue block. The man looked like something out of a B rated horror movie. He wore two layers of royal purple colored ponchos that were so large they covered most of his legs only revealing black boots. There was a black hood over his head with strands of black hair emerging from it and resting on his collar. His eyes were so bright that they almost seemed white in its entirety. In his hands was a flag in each, one red in Kasumi's direction and one blue in his direction. The overall figure resembled a ghost referee from the underworld.

A ghost referee, what a joke.

"He—he just appeared out of nowhere!" said a frightened Botan. She was clinging onto her nearby sister, Ayame, who in turn was clinging to Sakura.

The ghostly figure stood silently for a moment before turning his head to face Kasumi.

"Ms. Annie asked me to referee for today while she is out. You may call me, Edwin."

There was a slight hissing sound from the substitute referee's voice like air slowly escaping through a tube, phantasmal like a specter. There was a cold draft soon after the sound was gone.

"Very well then. We are in need for a referee for this match." Kasumi gave the impression she was trying to be brave by getting to the point and not stuttering her words. While he caught the façade, it impressed him.

However, with a referee finally in place, the gym battle could continue as well as his plans. He was getting pumped up causing the cold draft to dissipate fearfully back to its ghostly master. He took off his necklace and put it in his jacket's pocket carefully.

"This is as good as ours." he whispered with a smile down at his jacket's pocket.

Leaning forward with one leg out and placing a hand on his pokéball on his waist he faced Kasumi directly, from the other side of the pool, who still was looking at Edwin.

Kasumi paused and noticed he was looking at her. His confident spirit from earlier returned and he knew she saw that, but his ulterior motives and thoughts were hidden behind it away from her view. She was caught off guard by him being ready before she was. His eyes remained fixated on her like a predator waiting to strike his prey; he would not risk having his back turned even before the actual gym battle. Blinking would only mean mercy and he would not allow it. The "spirit of battle" to him was giving your all and to not hold back. He knew she felt the same; the fiery reverberation from earlier that caressed his soul pleasantly. There was not a time he could remember being this fired up in a long time even with the amnesia…

Surprised by his battle stance, Kasumi closed her eyes for a moment, silently. Several seconds later she opened them with a dark smile that immediately expelled the same fighting spirit from earlier. No longer in the freedom of the infinite space outside, the fiery reverberation echoed throughout the gym striking him from all sides, above, and below like a raging inferno holding him in a vice grip; this was her realm, her territory, and he was an intruder. Her fighting spirit was intimidating at first but his desires kept him focused.

"Oh, my." said Sakura softly. Her other sisters said nothing. It seemed the eldest sister was the only one able to not succumb to ignited air around them.

"If I may then." said the ghostly referee, Edwin.

"Yes."

It was all Kasumi could say without lowering her guard to him. He was glad to have all this attention from her, even if it was for a battle.

"Very well."

Through peripheral vision, he saw Edwin lift the blue flag toward him.

"On the blue side we have the challenger who has issued a request to do battle with…"

Edwin lowered the blue flag and raised the red one toward Kasumi.

"…the red side, the leader of the Cerulean Gym, Kasumi."

Kasumi gave a patient type of smile this time. It was another façade she tried to pull over him. They both were reflections of the other in battle stance and in spirit. He could see himself in her eyes and she must have from his. It was unfortunate for him that the first time they would look into each other's eyes would be in a battle instead of a romantic afternoon in the park like from his daydream earlier ago.

His face was beginning to tighten up again but he didn't seem to care. He unconsciously started to gaze into her deep sea-green eyes, pulling him gently into them. He could feel himself descending into the ocean-like abyss of her soul. The feeling of tranquility washed over him, motionless. All he could see right then were the soft glowing colors of the ocean that flowed around him. He tried to comprehend what this feeling may be-something soothing like the sound of waves and peaceful like the summer breeze. Just pure bliss…

"Begin!" hissed the ghostly referee.

The voice shocked him awake from the trance but the illusion was still there. He felt himself drowning as he gasped for air. Quickly grabbing his pokéball, he threw it desperately forward which shattered the illusion and landed onto the nearest floating square pad. It was too late; the young mermaid's mesmerizing beauty allowed her to draw out her pokémon before he did, Saniigo.

The pink coral Pokémon cheered as it came out infused with the spirit of its illustrious trainer.

He felt tricked. The oceanic illusion he saw was something he never experienced before. All his senses were dulled when in that trance as he succumbed to it. He could still feel himself gasping from the near-drowned shock. At first he believed she somehow used her charms to mesmerize him purposely. However, he knew this was impossible; his façade was peerless and she didn't notice his heightened breathing. Now was not the time to think about it further as he already lost the starting advantage.

Seconds became hours in his impatience. His penguin companion at last emerged and gave a war cry. Enperuto was ready to fight and it made sure to tell him that.

He was already behind and had to get the advantage back.

"Enperuto, Hydro Pump!" he shouted instinctively.

The regal penguin arched back his head and flung it forward unleashing a highly pressurized stream of water from its mouth toward Saniigo.

Kasumi's patient smile was gone as it was replaced with one of facetiousness.

The coral pokémon stood still with a look of anticipation.

It dawned on him that he made a fatal mistake. He was too concerned with being a step ahead of Kasumi this entire battle beginning with the pokémon toss. The illusion had stunned him leaving him to feel behind. His retort was to attack immediately without assessing the environment and Saniigo itself. If he had done that then he wouldn't have fallen for such an obvious trap.

No wonder she looked at him with such a disappointed face.

"Mirror Coat," sighed Kasumi.

Saniigo held its ground and took the water barrage head on as its body begun to glow a series of colors.

He knew this was the trap waiting for him and it would be too late to react. Gripping his fist he prepared for the worse and how to counterattack.

In the blink of an eye, Enperuto's Hydro Pump was shot back at such a ferocious speed and power he nearly didn't see what had happened. The power and speed from the reflection-splashed water in the air causing a miniature form of rain around him. Looking up he saw Enperuto flung in the air from the powered up Hydro Pump. Mirror Coat doubled back the damage the Saniigo took which was largely due to Saniigo being part Rock type. Enperuto was in trouble.

Kasumi thrust her arm forward excitedly for the plan she was unraveling in mind. The attention she originally had for him was gone and now focused on trying to finish her combination attack. This made him bitter.

"Takedown!"

Saniigo leaped nimbly across the floating pads and into the air toward Enperuto.

There was little time to react to the deadly combo that was coming in play.

"Enperuto, use Agility, hurry!" he shouted.

It was becoming difficult to keep his façade now but he kept the cool in his voice.

At this time Enperuto was at the peak of his ascent from the Mirror Coat Hydro Pump. It was arched back just enough for him to see its eyes open at his command. It shifted in place in the air.

Saniigo was over Enperuto as it continued to shift in place.

"Do it, Saniigo!" cheered Kasumi confidently.

Because Enperuto was in the air, it was difficult to shift in large amounts of space to avoid an attack. The hope he had was gone as Saniigo struck down with its body against Enperuto's stomach. There was great force in the Takedown as he felt a gust of wind emerge from it just before Enperuto gave a large splash into the pool. The splash was powerful enough to cause the entire pool to create several large ripples in the forms of waves. Saniigo landed back on the floating pad it was on before and gave a cheer.

"That's the way, Saniigo!" Kasumi thrust her arm in the air victoriously.

He began to feel tightness in his stomach as if a foot was pressed against it. Looking at Kasumi he envisioned her growing larger and everything else around them disappearing into darkness. She continued to grow to a giant size with her hands on her hips and her torso thrust forward defiantly as she did outside the gym previously. He wasn't afraid of her or of not winning, he was afraid of not gaining a high impression from her.

Closing his eyes he begun to think; he didn't want to risk getting entranced by looking at her again. Saniigo had only taken one direct hit and Enperuto had taken a lot of damage and was on the verge of defeat.

Enperuto on the verge of defeat…

Opening his eyes he saw probably 1/5 of the pool's water was gone from Enperuto's splash. The ripples were moving the floating pads all about like a fishing boat in a storm. Saniigo was still sitting on the one it had stood on previously. Enperuto was likely still descending underwater from the Takedown.

Ripples making waves…

Verge of defeat… waves…

It instantly came to him: Torrent was active.

"Enperuto, use Surf!"

There was a glow in the water from where Enperuto landed. The ripples were increasing in fury and Saniigo was barely able to stay put on the floating pad.

"What—what is going on?" asked a surprised Kasumi looking down into the pool.

The ripples were now receding toward him causing the water to rise on his side of the pool, while Kasumi's side kept losing water. Emerging slowly was the yellow trident crown that was Enperuto's head as the rest of its body rose over the growing wave. Its body had a blue aura around him from Torrent being active.

He had to move to the side as the wave was blocking his view. Saniigo's side of the pool was now had no water. Both it and Kasumi had looks of panic. Their fears were reasonable as the Torrent-boosted Surf created a wave that was 10 feet above his own head. Since the pool itself was also 10 feet deep, the wave was 20 feet to Saniigo.

Raising his arms up with the wave, he laughed. This was his chance to gain the attention again.

"Enperuto! Show them the true art of manipulating water!" he shouted explosively while thrusting his arms down imitating the wave.

"Spike Cannon, Saniigo! Knock Enperuto off the wave!" shouted Kasumi.

He didn't anticipate this kind of response. Saniigo had nowhere to go with the wave coming down and yet Kasumi had a quick reaction to it. There was no way he was going to let his guard down again.

Saniigo fired sharp projectiles from the coral portions of its body toward Enperuto who was still riding the wave.

"Enperuto, defend and endure the attack! Don't lose control of the wave!" he called out.

Projectiles hit Enperuto as it blocked with its flippers. The spikes bounced off but were coming viciously from the desperate Saniigo.

"Emp…!" Enperuto was enduring as much as it could but got thrown off backwards splashing into the wave.

The desperate maneuver by Saniigo was for naught however. Surf's wave was breaking apart without Enperuto to control it but it was still coming down.

"Mirror Coat!" Kasumi's voice was of desperation. If Saniigo somehow withstood the wave then Enperuto had no chance.

The Torrent powered Surf crashed down onto Saniigo with tremendous force. Water splashed all around them including the bleachers causing the sister trio to gasp from getting their dresses wet.

Looking down he checked to see where both the pokémon were as did Kasumi. 2/5 of the pool was gone now.

"Saniigo!" called out a worried Kasumi.

The pool was calming down. The floatation pad near him had Enperuto on it but he was breathing deeply while balancing himself with his flippers. Saniigo was floating on its back unconscious.

Edwin raised both the flags upwards.

"Saniigo is unable to battle! The victory goes to Empo—" Edwin begun to point toward him but stopped as Enperuto passed out on top of the floatation pad.

He couldn't believe Saniigo was able to knock out Enperuto too.

"Enperuto is unable to battle! It is currently a tie. Both the challenger and the gym leader have one pokémon left. The winner will be decided on whoever is unable to battle." hissed Edwin.

Kasumi recalled Saniigo and said something with a sympathetic smile to the pokéball.

"Great job, Enperuto. Don't you worry, we will finish this." he said confidently.

Kasumi looked to him as she held Saniigo's pokéball near her chest. Her eyes pierced his soul leaving him in a chilled state. She entered his soul this time. Unlike when he entered hers through an invitation and was blissful, hers was invasive and she had a strong desire for revenge. He could see the sea green eyes now red with a crimson fire raging. The attention was back on him.

Goosebumps, he shivered and savored it with a smile.

_She will be mine._

_End of Act 2_


	3. Act 3: VS Kasumi A Mermaid Without Water

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 3

"Begin!" hissed the ghostly referee, Edwin, as he raised both flags signaling the next round.

Neither he nor the gym leader budged, both seemingly ignoring the referee. Kasumi held her pokéball tightly in hand, glaring unblinkingly at him, the result of the dramatic tied round just prior.

He was slightly intimidated by her glare but the anxiety was overwhelmed by the love of the attention he was getting. While this was the last round and it would determine the victor, he knew he would win because it was impossible to imagine the possibility of losing at this stage; the stakes were too high. Even with this in mind, he shivered slightly, the goosebumps electrified across his arms and legs arousing him greatly to the point of ecstasy.

This attention, he wanted more, much more than that.

He walked toward the edge of the pool resisting his rising impatience to dash and secure victory as soon as possible. Reaching into his jacket he felt the necklace and tapped it gently.

"Showtime." he whispered.

The cold metal feeling of the necklace was replaced by a soft squishy sensation. He slid his arm out of his jacket with his imposter pokémon, a Metamon. Their ruse was about to begin.

"Oh wow a Metamon!" exclaimed one of the sisters.

"Metamon!" it called out.

The three older sisters swooned at Metamon's voice.

"How cute!" they shouted.

Kasumi's hardened stance stood firm unfazed by the Metamon.

He misjudged Kasumi not reacting the same way as her sisters. In some ways he was glad for it because he loved the attention. Keeping the ruse believable was most important.

He tossed Metamon upward into the air and it landed gently onto the nearby pool platform. It gave another battle cry causing the older sisters to clap their hands in glee.

"Get serious you three, this is a gym battle!" snapped Kasumi.

"So sorry, little sister!" giggled Sakura playfully.

Ignoring her, Kasumi tossed out her pokéball with a sense of seriousness.

"Let's finish this, Starmie!"

Emerging onto the pool platform near Kasumi was the purple jeweled star shaped pokémon, Starmie.

"Hyah!" it called out.

He was thankful at the sight of Starmie, a pokémon he was well rehearsed of. Nevertheless, he had to keep his caution after having tied last round.

Metamon jumped into the water after having seen its opponent. The area it fell into begun to glow white for a moment. When the glow dissipated a second Starmie leapt out of the water and onto the platform.

"Hyah!" it mimicked.

Kasumi had an intrigued look from the sight of the imitation Starmie.

"Very convincing transformation, I'm impressed!" she praised.

His face began to harden from blushing. It would be the first time she had praised him in such a manner. In the back of his mind he imagined clasping his face with both hands and rubbing the throbbing sensation in his cheeks. Oh how desperately he wanted to do it in reality or, better yet, her caressing his reddening face instead. It was almost shameful how easily he was moved by her praising.

_The first of many to come_.

He laughed giddily in silence.

"But—" Her praising voice changed to a threatening tone.

"—can your Imposter Starmie beat my real one?"

This new tone felt like a punch in his stomach, nearly stumbling over from the shock and embarrassment. The daydream he was having was shattered, once more by Kasumi. He was upset, not at her but at the loss of the heavenly feeling of blood rushing to his face before he could savor it more. If he could win then he'd get it back from her newfound praise.

_Yes, I'll win…_

"I hope you'll go easy on me, certainly I am at a disadvantage as your Starmie is likely better trained than mine." He faked an embarrassed laugh, an attempt to keep his ruse.

_…and I will get it!_

Kasumi lifted an eye brow, causing alarm in him.

_She doesn't believe me._

"Don't think I forgot your performance in the last round. I won't drop my guard that easily this time." she boasted.

This was dangerous. If Kasumi saw through his innocence persona then she could see his true side, a side he had great pleasure yet shame in. It felt as if his mask was broken revealing his identity. He needed to desperately cover his face away from the preying eyes around him.

"Thunderbolt!" he pointed and shouted impulsively, an attempt to dispel any notions of his true identity's nature.

Imposter Starmie immediately leapt up into the air and begun to rotate its double-star shaped body in opposite directions to create friction.

Surprised, likely from Imposter Starmie capable of using moves hers didn't, Kasumi too pointed forward and shouted.

"Hydro Pump!"

Starmie fired a jet stream of water from its top star tip toward the spinning Imposter Starmie. Imposter Starmie had already created enough friction in its spin and fired the mass of electricity down at its double. The Hydro Pump partially missed and grazed Imposter Starmie as Thunderbolt hit its mark. Starmie took the super effective attack directly and groaned on the platform where it stood, sparks of electricity discharging across it.

"H—yah…"

He was fired up from the advantageous assault and was about to continue until he saw Kasumi's expression. He had half expected her face to be one of disbelief or fear but instead it was one of revelation, as if she had figured something out.

Nevertheless, he quickly shook away his hesitance and continued the attack.

"Thunderbolt once more!" he shouted.

Imposter Starmie leapt again into the air but stopped the attack when Kasumi's Starmie fell backwards into the water.

At first he thought he had beaten Kasumi's Starmie. However, it wouldn't have made sense to him that he took down the water gym leader's pokémon from a single electrical attack.

Starmie didn't resurface.

Kasumi stared not at the pool but at him, waiting.

He wasn't sure what she was up to. The water's conductibility would allow Thunderbolt to never miss. If Starmie was still capable of battle he figured she'd be watching the pool. Instead, her stare remained on him. It felt to him reminiscent to an old west showdown, waiting for the other to draw their weapon first.

He couldn't wait any longer; the stare wasn't one of amorous which he greatly desired and would gain after his victory.

"Metamon, Thunderbolt the po—"

"Hydro Pump!" shouted Kasumi, interrupting his command.

Imposter Starmie was beginning its spin to create friction but a blast of water emerged from the pool and struck it from behind, knocking it down onto a pool platform at the center of the pool.

Shocked, he looked down at the water trying to figure out what had happened. There were movements in the water but it was difficult to pinpoint where exactly Kasumi's Starmie was after the sneak attack.

He replayed the battle sequence in his mind speculating if Kasumi's Starmie was simply faster than his. In the first attack, his Thunderbolt hit but it was because he surprised her with a move hers didn't have. The Thunderbolt had hit her Starmie but not before the Hydro Pump had already grazed Imposter Starmie. In the second attack, the Thunderbolt was interrupted from a now cautious Kasumi.

It suddenly came to him. Imposter Starmie's Thunderbolt required friction before being used. This gave time for Kasumi to counter attack before Thunderbolt was even fired.

Looking up at Kasumi he saw that she had her arms crossed in the defiant manner similarly to the previous round during her advantage. She had read him like a book by being two steps ahead of him.

She said nothing. That same stare that annoyed him persisted.

He wouldn't have anyone make a fool him, not even his beloved. No, he would make sure this atrocity was paid back in full. Kasumi's prideful defiance would be crushed by his hand. This way, the praise would be much greater when he is victorious.

Being a water type he could have Imposter Starmie endure the Hydro Pump first before attacking. The exchange of damage would be to his advantage. But first, he had to do a feint attack by having Imposter Starmie leap.

"Metamon, leap up and—"

Emerging from the water was Kasumi's Starmie whose tips were glowing white as it spun and struck Imposter Starmie from the side with Dive. Imposter Starmie got thrown into the water as Kasumi's Starmie sunk back in after it.

"Metamon get out of there quick!" he shouted fearfully.

Kasumi had figured out his plan again as did her Starmie. It had attacked without needing a command. This would have caused great irritation if it were not replaced by panic from seeing Imposter Starmie in the water.

A Starmie quickly emerged from the water back onto the platform; he could tell it was his as it was breathing deeply from the damage it had taken.

An overwhelming feeling of relief struck him. The last thing he wanted was his Metamon in the water even if it did transform into a Starmie. Kasumi must have known that as she continued having her Starmie in the pool waiting for another sneak attack when he gave a command. The pool, the gym, everything around him was hers, the water being the most advantageous. It would be foolhardy of him to think he can best her underwater just as much as it would be for a fish or even a mermaid to survive on land.

_On land…_

He looked at Kasumi's stare, thinking back on the story he was going to read before Kasumi and her sisters appeared when he was waiting on their arrival to the gym: "The Little Mermaid." He had read the story many times as it was a favorite of his. The mermaid could not survive on land and confront the prince with a fish tail; she needed legs to do so. Kasumi's affinity was water, just like a mermaid. The pool represented the ocean, the playground of a mermaid. If he took the ocean away then the mermaid is trapped.

_Did you get that?_

Imposter Starmie shook one of its tips slightly to signal that it heard him.

"Excellent." He grinned darkly.

Kasumi's stare showed signs of curiosity.

Now was the time to move, his plan coming together in an instant.

"Psychic!" he shouted.

Imposter Starmie's body begun to glow a violet aura around itself.

Kasumi's curiosity was dispelled as she sighed with relief.

"You almost made me think you had a counter attack. It wouldn't be possible for your Starmie to know where mine is in the water to use Psychic on." She lifted her arms outward in a relaxed manner.

Her comment tickled him inside with such strength it made him laugh out loud.

"Oh? What's so funny?" asked an annoyed Kasumi.

_You can't see it coming._

"You don't get it do you?" he began.

_No where to hide._

"This pool, all of it, it is to your advantage. I cannot best you in the water." He was having great difficulty controlling himself. Victory was so close to him that he could already feel her breath against his neck in his mind.

_Yes._

His leaned forward slightly, his arms out in front of him with his fingers curled. He could only keep his face straight, the rest of his body moving on its own in the ecstasy returning tenfold.

"But! What if your advantage, the pool…" His voice rose in volume. He imagined her gazing up at him lovingly in his mind.

_Yes!_

Imposter Starmie's aura intensified.

"…was taken away?" he said softly but with a threatening tone. The TVs in his mind were filling with images of her soft pearly lips nearing him as her embrace pressed her body against his.

_YES!_

The violet aura burst out of Imposter Starmie and surrounded the entire pool illuminating it in its color. The water rose from the pool in thin segments rapidly above Imposter Starmie in the shape of a large sphere. The platforms crashed to the bottom of the pool as it did the round previously.

With a loud gasp Kasumi's eyes widened and her pupils dilated in horror of what just happened.

"Starmie!" she ran to the pool's edge just as her Starmie fell from the rising pool onto the ground.

Imposter Starmie held the pool of water above it similarly to Atlas holding the world on his back. The advantage of the mermaid was now his and she was at his mercy, her world belonged to him.

"Now Metamon, use Surf to throw the water down at Starmie!" he yelled.

"Oh, and as you're doing that—" He spread his arms to his side as far as he could and leaned back, his eyes wide opened at the coming victory.

"—THUNDERBOLT IT!" he roared loudly.

His composure was now shattered completely. He broke into rancorous laughter as Imposter Starmie threw itself into the middle of the colossal sphere of water that was now falling and filling it with such massive amounts of electricity so intense it caused the sisters to yell and shield their eyes.

_You…_

Streaks of water emerged from the bottom of the pool striking the meteor-like attack in vain unable to stop it. The cries of Kasumi to Starmie were buffeted by the droning crackling attack and his uncontrollable laughter.

_…are…_

The meteor of electricity and water slammed into the bottom of the pool with such an explosive deafening force that smoke shot out from the source of impact engulfing the entire gym in darkness.

_…MINE!_

_End of Act 3_


	4. Act 4: Saving Starmie

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 4

_All mine!_

The last thing keeping him from his victory and shielding his exposed identity was the smoke that began to clear slowly. While he could almost taste the ecstatic results he desired, he had to control his patience for what was to come.

As the gym started to clear, he saw a single Starmie standing on the remains of a shattered platform. He had no doubt it was Imposter Starmie. The portions of the upper pool were broken into several pieces and its debris was either floating or underwater.

Sighing deeply he regained his composure as the last of the smoke was dissipating. He had to bring back his charming side before the victorious announcement from Edwin.

With the smoke gone there was a player missing from the battlefield, the second Starmie.

Concern crossed his mind that Kasumi's Starmie was still hiding underwater and would attack again. He was considering his attack options but was suddenly interrupted by a loud gasp.

"Starmie? Starmie?" Kasumi fearfully leaned toward the pool, unable to find her pokémon anywhere.

Something snapped in his mind as he saw her expression and heard her tone. The composure he had regained was replaced by a sudden urge to vomit. He grasped his mouth and breathed deeply, unsure why this was happening. The fearful expression she expressed during his Imposter Starmie's final attack was different than it was now. This fear wasn't one of losing, it was something else entirely.

He watched her as she continued to scan the entire pool for her Starmie to no avail. His eyes couldn't be diverted away from hers; the fearful expression still unknown to him. He tried to turn away but his body wouldn't let him. It was as if someone was forcefully holding his head preventing it from turning.

Kasumi bent her legs slightly as if she was about to jump into the pool. Before she could dive in, Edwin shouted to her, in a commanding hiss.

"Stop! If either the challenger or the gym leader enters the arena then the guilty party automatically forfeits the battle. The battle doesn't end until the visible pokémon is no longer able to battle."

Kasumi looked up at Edwin with the same fearful expression.

"How could you say that? We don't know what happened to Starmie!" Shouted Kasumi, her hands gripped tightly against each other pressing on her chest.

_Kasumi…_

He was hypoventilating with such force to keep down his stomach contents. Everything was spinning in his vision except Kasumi who stood at the center of it. Anger was intensifying from the frustration of not knowing what was happening. He had to do something, anything, to make it all stop. If only he could have it the way it was before; where only himself and the battle mattered. That praise he nearly had was taken away by that Starmie and was replaced with this sickening nausea. He wasn't sure if the nausea was because of his plans falling apart or another reason. The unknown wasn't something he enjoyed as he was used to always holding the cards from the beginning.

_This is all your fault!_

Starmie's determination to not reappear was taunting him. He wouldn't let the creature take away what was nearly his, Kasumi. If he couldn't gain praise from victory, he would get it from saving Starmie even if it was faking it. At least, from throwing the battle, it would show he sacrificed his clear victory for the sake of concern for Kasumi's Starmie.

He saw Kasumi about to jump into the pool but he beat her to it. Immersed underwater, he looked around carefully and saw much debris at the bottom of the pool, consisting of the shattered platforms and portions of the pool itself. There was no Starmie to be seen. The image of Kasumi's fearful expression looped in his head making him sick to his stomach again. There was now a greater determination to find Starmie in hopes of ridding himself of that image and dream about the selfless praise he'd obtain soon. Unfortunately, there was so much debris he wasn't sure where to begin. He swam around the bottom of the pool looking at the various piles of shattered marble around him.

_Where are you?_

He felt a tug and turned around only to notice no one was there. However, he did notice a small mist of blood emerging from under a large slab of marble in front of him. Hastefully, he swam to the slab and began to lift but it barely budged. The images of Kasumi's tearful face reappeared in his mind. Groaning confidently he lifted harder, using his whole body the best he could underwater. He exhaled a good portion of his air as the slab turned over revealing the injured Starmie. With great care he swam back up to the surface with Starmie in his arms.

Resurfacing made him realize just how badly he needed the air but he had little time to enjoy it as he and Starmie were lifted up by Imposter Starmie's Psychic. They were placed back where he was standing earlier. He looked down at Starmie's condition carefully ignoring the gathering of everyone around him. There were several electrical burns throughout its body including a deep cut on one of its tips. The center gem piece was cracked with a portion of it missing. Its breathing was also slow.

There were voices amongst him but they were dull; his attention was immediately focused solely on Starmie's perilous condition. He looked towards his Imposter Starmie beside him and before he could tell it what to do it already jumped into the pool then reappeared as a Togekiss.

"Quickly now, keep it stabilized as I work." He reached into his bag that he dropped before jumping into the pool earlier. He removed the book he was reading before meeting the four sisters and pulled out a small first-aid kit. As he did this, Togekiss was already giving off a blue aura around itself and onto Starmie, causing it to breathe normally.

"Good! Keep using Wish while I treat what I can."

He looked up at Kasumi just enough to see her waist; he didn't want to look at her eyes for some reason. He handed her a clean rag from the first-aid kit.

"Wrap this around the gash and keep pressure on it until I say." He didn't wait for an answer nor could he from the sounds dulling like he was still underwater.

There was a dark blue potion labeled "Custom" surrounded by spools of bandages. He took the potion out, sprayed the burned areas and bandaged them afterwards. The burns were of little concern to him in relation to the gash and the shattered gem.

"Did the bleeding stop?" He looked at the blood stained rag in Kasumi's hands still pressed against Starmie's wound. If she had answered, he couldn't hear it.

"Lift it up and let me see."

Hesitantly, Kasumi moved away from Starmie revealing the wound. The pressure and constant Wish, which Togekiss was continuing to do, must have halted the bleeding.

_Ok._

He sprayed the wound with the potion and wrapped it tighter than the burned areas to keep pressure on it in case the clot opened up. There was little more he could do but get it to a Pokémon Center.

"I've done the best I can; we need to get to the Pokémon Center as soon as possible." He said. The tone in his voice felt calm but focused on the dire matter at hand. It seemed easier than usual for him to speak this way in this new façade.

"Yo let me help you with that!" Shouted a familiar voice. The first audible voice was one that made him feel uneasy.

Emerging from behind everyone was the blue haired boy from earlier that day, one of the last people he wanted to see right then. Standing beside him was a darker skinned young man with a large collar covering his mouth.

"I've got a ride outback that we can use to get there but I have to say, that was an incredible match man! I knew there was something interesting about you so my friend here and I came to watch-"

"This isn't the proper time." Said the darker skinned man.

"Oh, right sorry, let's go!" Shouted the embarrassed boy with blue hair.

He hesitated for a moment. The thought of sharing the praise because of additional help wasn't something he wanted. However, Starmie's condition was worse than he originally thought. There was also the issue of he wasn't sure where the Pokémon Center was. He nodded at him and turned slightly, not wanting to look at Kasumi's face.

"Call Starmie back into its pokéball."

There were some dull voices speaking followed by a red light appearing over Starmie from the pokéball. The red light flickered and disappeared.

"What? What happened?" He turned to snatch the pokéball from Kasumi's hands without looking at her and tried to recall Starmie but nothing happened.

He wasn't sure what was going on. The pokéball refused to activate.

"That final move, the electrical discharge, must have affected the pokéballs somehow." Said the darker skinned man.

One thing after another, disrupting his plans was annoying him but Starmie's health was the priority right now. If it died his plans would be ruined. Not only would he lose any chance to salvage praise he would also be the guilty party for Starmie's death, making any chance at winning Kasumi over impossible. He knew he was a lot of things but a murderer wasn't one of them.

He nodded and lifted Starmie on his back, which was heavier than he thought. As he lifted up Starmie, he thought he heard Kasumi speak to him but ignored it.

"You said you had a ride didn't you?" He asked sternly to the boy.

With that, they made their way out of the gym. As he was following the duo, he noticed Edwin stepping down from where he stood during the match, looking at the pool water thinking Starmie never surfaced yet.

Emerging outside the gym, he found the duo standing beside an old military motorcycle with a sidecar.

"Fastest thing on two, well, four wheels! I'll drive you to the Pokémon Center which is only about a mile away." Said the blue haired boy.

Seeing the old relic made him question what could have made it so fast or even functional.

The boy turned to face his darker skinned accomplice.

"Oh, sorry V, I'll come get you when we get back!"

He sat in the small sidecar attached to the motorcycle with Starmie sitting on his lap, covering most of his view. Someone was calling to him from behind and he knew it was Kasumi but continued to ignore it.

"Let's get going!" He shouted to the boy with blue hair.

"Hang on, here!" The boy put a helmet on both their heads.

"No sense in both of us winding up on the hospital beds next to Starmie too. Alright, time to break a few traffic laws!"

The old motorcycle gave a strong start nearly tossing him off. He couldn't see what was ahead of him but saw his Togekiss flying above them.

"Togekiss, keep using Wish until we get there!"

The blue aura continued to surround Starmie's body. He could feel the slow breathing return to normal again.

"Come on we need to go faster!" He shouted.

The boy laughed.

"Well, to be fair, I've ran three red lights already."

Before he could say something, the motorcycle jolted to a stop.

"Damn!" The boy shouted.

"What, what's going on?" He still couldn't see what was ahead of him.

"There is a large amount of traffic here, I think it's some type of burst water main and it's slowing down the cars. We're stuck!"

Sirens were heard coming from behind him.

"And—we have the police on our tail now. I don't think they took kindly to my red light running." Laughed the boy.

There was no way he was going to be impeded by traffic or Officer Jenny right now. He scrambled to get out of the sidecar and lifted Starmie on his back, only to remember how heavy it was, and dashed down the road.

"Yo what are you doing, you're bailing on me? If we explain to Officer Jenny—"

"There's no time for that!" He shouted as he continued his run between the cars.

Togekiss was still nearby. He considered having it transform to help carry Starmie but remembered its condition and needing Wish support, whose breathing slowed rapidly when Wish wasn't active. It wasn't possible for it to carry Starmie and use Wish simultaneously.

"Keep up the Wish and let's make our way to the Pokémon Center!" He shouted as he got off the road and onto the sidewalk.

A sign nearby pointed forward stating the Pokémon Center was seven blocks away. It was getting dark and he couldn't tell its exact location from where he was.

After a block, he saw another sign before a park entrance stating to turn right; the very same park where he saw Kasumi the first time. In the distance on a small hill was what he believed to be the Pokémon Center. He figured the park would be a shortcut to save time.

"Alright, let's go!"

As soon as he took his first step into the park, he heard a loud slam behind him. Turning around he saw the gates had closed. It made no sense to him why as the sign on it stated the park was open until 11 P.M. He didn't have time to ponder it further and proceeded to face forward again only to notice a Froslass standing a few meters away staring at him.

_A stray?_

The Froslass shot a blue beam at him, freezing the gate entrance behind him in a block of ice.

He couldn't tell if the Froslass was playing with him or attacking him.

"Look, Froslass, I don't have time to play, I have to get to the Pokémon Center—"

Another beam of ice shot towards him but was halted by a yellow barrier around him. Togekiss appeared in front of him, the one who created the Light Screen.

Starmie's breathing was slowing down once more.

"Stop! Togekiss! You can't battle right now! You have to keep using Wish to stabilize Starmie!"

Togekiss called back arguably but he shouted back.

"That's an order! Do you hear me? I'll be damned if I have Starmie's blood on my hands!"

The images of Kasumi's fearful face reappeared. He remembered how horrible the feeling was to see that. If Starmie died—no—not even he could nor wanted to imagine Kasumi's expression from that.

"Togekiss, you will disregard anything else I say no matter what-"

Kasumi's tearful choking voice echoed in his head. It tore him up inside. The horrible nausea pain from before would be minuscule compared to what it would be if he failed. He didn't want pain, he wanted praise; the same praise that would eventually turn into desire.

"-you will keep using Wish and protect Starmie and only Starmie!" He yelled loudly as he dashed forward towards Froslass who fired continuous Ice Beams at him.

_End of Act 4_


	5. Act 5: Escaping the Ice Maiden

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 5

From behind, white and blue beams shot past him, shrouding the trees in a coat of ice. The air, much colder from the now frozen forest, was causing his paced breathing to become difficult. However, Yukimenoko's Ice Beams were rhythmic, giving him time to turn to see where they were coming from and dodge when necessary.

He became paranoid, thinking someone was out to get him. His gym battle victory plan failed, his plan to save Starmie was now in critical condition, and a random pokémon was attacking him, rendering him unable to fight back.

_Piss off!_

He had nothing to gain from this annoying wild pokémon pestering him. Togekiss's Wish was too important and he continuously needed it to remain on Starmie. Enperuto was too injured to assist after the gym battle and there was the chance that its pokéball would not work.

More Ice Beams came towards him. He was running out of trees to use as shields and was exhausted. Fueled by adrenaline or not, traveling with a 170 pound pokémon on his back wasn't an easy ordeal; he needed a rest.

Through the trees, he saw an open gate in which he could escape from the park. A glimmer of hope gave him the strength he needed to run faster and he exited onto the street, hoping the Yukimenoko wouldn't follow.

A rogue Ice Beam flew over him and hit the gate, freezing it into a block of ice similar to when he first entered the park. Yukimenoko must have anticipated his plan and impeded his way out.

_No!_

He stopped and turned to face the Yukimenoko who had ceased using Ice Beam. It hovered a few meters away from him.

"Yukimenoko." it said solemnly.

Gritting his teeth at the situation he yelled back at the pokémon.

"What is it you want? Why do you attack me?"

Yukimenoko looked at him like it had no idea what he was talking about.

Forgetting about the current situation he recognized a metal bench near the Yukimenoko where he had been sitting earlier that day.

"This is—where Kasumi stood." he said to himself quietly as he looked down at his feet, remembering her beauty.

He faced the frozen gate for a moment and turned back to Yukimenoko.

"Kasumi left through that gate. Now, it's frozen."

A sudden rush of rage swept through him. He felt that the Yukimenoko was mocking. The frozen gate was not there to prevent his escape but rather to show him his stubborn, self-proclaimed destiny of Kasumi. He could not leave the park as she did previously and follow into her world. Through Starmie's death, Yukimenoko would prove that point.

"You think this is a joke?" he spat.

"Yu-Yuki-Yukimenoko?" it asked.

He was too upset to comprehend what it was saying.

"I don't understand!" he said impatiently.

Yukimenoko repeated its question.

"Yukimenoko, Yuki?"

_It isn't taking a hint._

"I don't understand I said! Go away!" he shouted to it.

"Yuki-Yuuuuuuuuu!" Yukimenoko reared back preparing another Ice Beam.

If he didn't do something quick he'd be frozen in the same spot where he first met Kasumi. He closed his eyes thinking of a way out, something, anything, but his bitter rage was clouding his mind. If he was stopped here Starmie would die. No wild pokémon was going to prevent him from his seeing his beauty smiling at him, praising him for all his sacrifices to get to the Pokémon Center.

"Togekiss, don't interfere!" he shouted to his pokémon, keeping his eyes on Yukimenoko.

"Let this weak pokémon try its hand at me!"

This rage, he had to use it to his advantage.

The Ice Beam fired at him. He didn't move. As it was about to connect he lifted his left arm from under Starmie to use as a shield, which rapidly began to freeze into a block of ice. He returned his arm under Starmie as it solidified in its frozen casing, leaving it immobile and numb.

He laughed mockingly at the Yukimenoko.

"Is that the best you got? Considering that you are a ghost and ice type Pokémon, you don't know any ghost type moves?"

A very risky plan was formulating in his mind. He had to do what he did best, deceive.

"I don't know who trained you but he must've been some rookie to not to have you learn some ghost type moves." he snickered.

_Just a bit more._

"Wait, what am I saying? You probably don't even have a trainer. Who would want a Yukimenoko without ghost type moves?" he laughed mockingly again.

Yukimenoko twitched its eyes, glaring at him angrily.

"YUUUUUU!" it shouted as a black and purple crackling sphere formed in front of it.

The Shadow Ball, now extremely large and immense resulting from Yukimenoko's anger, fired towards him. He wouldn't be able to dodge while cornered, leaving him with only one other alternative.

With all the strength he could muster, he leapt backwards towards the frozen gate still holding Starmie, and landed directly in the Shadow Ball's path. It struck him dead center, sending him flying. The pain was bearable but he was prepared for what was to come next. He swung his airborne body around using Starmie as a rudder and faced the gate.

The resulting pain was unfathomable. The shock to his body as it slammed into the block of ice left him near deaf and with blurred tunnel vision, on the verge of passing out. Time moved slowly leaving him with the sensation he was floating in the air gently through the shattered ice block, but he knew better. It was only a matter of time before his flight would come crashing down onto the pavement. In the near distance, only half a block away, he could see the blurred large neon "P" in front of a building.

_So—close—but I—couldn't do it?_

The pavement was growing closer, threatening to drain away the last of his consciousness and end his mission. Bits of the shattered ice block bounced softly with multiple echoes on the ground. He could feel his eyes closing and his body numbing as if wanting to escape the impending pain from the pavement and the thought of Kasumi's sadness and hatred toward his failure.

_Damn..._

Something soothing enveloped him. He opened his eyes expecting to see an angel that looked like Kasumi only to see he was still airborne but no longer near the pavement. A glow was surrounding him, the source of the warmth, which he recognized as Recover. Togekiss couldn't be responsible this, leaving only one other possibility.

"Starmie, you're awake." he said softly behind him, still partially conscious.

Starmie muttered weakly.

It was the pokémon he once annihilated in the gym battle who saved him. Starmie, having learned Psychic, was using it to keep him from hitting the ground and also using Recover to heal him.

"Enough!" he shouted bitterly. That guilt feeling was returning to him.

"Put me down right now!"

He refused to let Starmie use the last of its vital energy to save him, making the entire endeavor worthless.

Starmie groaned and disabled Psychic as Recover finished.

"Seriously what were you thinking? You could've died! Don't do something pointless again!" he shouted. While upset about Starmie endangering itself further, he was also glad that Recover had woken him from his near-faint experience.

He looked back as he descended the pathway leading to the Pokémon Center entrance.

_It carried me that half block and is still alive. Impressive, but stupid._

Inhaling deeply, with great effort, he focused on regaining control of his legs before they hit they hit the pavement.

_It's right there—it's right there—IT'S RIGHT THERE!_

The moment his feet touched the ground there was an explosive amount of energy that surged throughout his body, doing all it could to stay conscious and mobile. His body was numb except for his legs, which felt like they were set ablaze.

_10, 20, no 15 meters tops. MOVE!_

He jetted forward in his linear path to the entrance. The initial speed was faster than he ever ran before, but…

_I'm—slowing down?_

His sprint became a run, then a jog, and now a walk. The energy surge was draining drastically with every step. His body couldn't handle the fatigue it endured from carrying Starmie, taking a direct hit from a powered-up Shadow Ball, and being slammed into a thick block of ice. No matter how strong his will was he couldn't overcome the limitations of his body. He was lucky to have gotten where he was even with Recover.

Inside the building he could see Nurse Joy talking to someone. He wanted to call out and get her attention but his labored breathing wouldn't allow it. The lactic acid in his legs from the trek and from holding Starmie was burning him painfully. One of his legs went numb and gave out, forcing him to use his other leg as support as he dragged himself to the entrance.

Togekiss flew overhead and through the doors slamming them open, yelling drastically to get Nurse Joy's attention.

The tunnel vision and deafness was coming back again. His breathing was slower than before. He could see Nurse Joy calling out and running towards him with a pair of Lucky by her side pushing a stretcher table.

He smiled sheepishly as he stepped with his good leg inside the Pokémon Center causing the bell chime to play when someone enters. The chime was synchronized with the numb pulsing in his leg and it too gave out. He fell forward but was saved by Nurse Joy catching him by the shoulders. The weight of Starmie on his back made him fall onto his knees.

"Starmie." he gasped quietly.

Nurse Joy said something to him but he couldn't hear her. The two Lucky took Starmie off his back and onto the stretcher. Nurse Joy tried to lift him up but he swatted her hand away weakly but threateningly.

"If you have the people to spare on me—" He coughed in a strange manner causing something foreign to leak out of his mouth and splatter onto the tile floor.

"—then use them to save Starmie."

Nurse Joy said something to him but he pushed her away and let himself collapse beside the thick red and black bubbly substance he spat out.

_Togekiss, go help them._

He closed his eyes as a pair of loafers appeared near him, its owner shaking him to get his attention causing him to pass out in the process.

_Starmie, if you die, I will kill you… She's mine, and you won't take her away from me…_

_End of Act 5_


	6. Act 6: Dire News

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 6

They were underwater, a fitting sanctuary for his beauty. The setting was reminiscent of the illusion he faced during their battle. However, this time, he wanted to remain there.

Her single pigtail was let down, the fiery redness of her hair calmed by the sea. A white lotus was nestled on the side of her head just as the mermaid in his book had. The exposed legs she swam toward him with were locked together, never parting like that of a mermaid's fish tail. Her modest bosom was covered by a pink top.

He couldn't see her eyes but her smile was easily recognizable to him. It was the smile that he dreamt of constantly since he first saw her in the park. He knew he was dreaming but he let it take its course, wanting to enjoy every moment of this preview of what was to come in the future.

She hummed her ballad, the same tune from his last experience here. It enticed him wanting to have skin contact, his face to be buried in her bosom. She must have noticed this as she reached out towards him invitingly like a mother toward her child. His body floated on its own toward her slowly, his heart racing with such an exponential crescendo with her humming that not even the sea could dull its echoes around them.

_All mine. I deserve this._

Closer and closer he floated, passing by her hands which were already beginning to wrap in an embrace around him. His head neared the succulent bosom. He closed his eyes yearning to feel the soft impact as fully as possible.

A sudden sharp pain forced his eyes to reopen. He couldn't move, only stare in shock at what happened; the mermaid humming ceased. He saw his beauty holding his left arm tightly and a dagger made of black bone she had jabbed into it. Blood erupted from the deep wound, dispersing around them. He couldn't move his lips to speak or yell from the pain.

Through the blood coated water, he could now see her eyes. The eyes he had expected to be one of amorous with her smile were both instead dark and threatening.

"I don't belong to you..." she whispered.

She twisted the dagger in his arm causing another sharp pain and more blood to shoot out.

He was drowning in the illusion again by the blood-coated sea.

"…and I never will."

She twisted the dagger more forcibly.

As the blood burst into his face, he broke out of the illusion yelling with a cold sensation.

A door slammed opened. Someone had entered into the room huffing and puffing. It was a tall older man with thin reading glasses over his alert eyes. The white lab coat he had on gave the indication to him that this man was a doctor.

"Are you alright? I saw your heart rate spike and heard screaming as I was on the way." He was still breathing deeply. A man of his age wasn't at the same fitness level as in his younger days. The doctor moved towards him and looked at a display that was on the wall. He sighed with relief.

"No longer 120 BPM. You gave me a good scare there not to mention a workout. I am out of shape but not as bad as in the shape I found you in." joked the doctor labouredly.

He looked down at himself and saw his exposed chest drenched in sweat. There were some white wrappings and electrodes around his upper torso with several bruise marks under them. Looking down at what he thought would be his wounded arm he saw a cast with a sling on his shoulder. The rest of his body was covered by two layers of pink blankets. He was on a bed in a faintly lit room with the only source of light being from a small lamp to his right.

"You've been unconscious since I found you on the ground for the past hour. I have to say, not only being worn out and fatigued, you had quite a few bruises all over your front torso with possible rib injury. Your left arm was probably in the worse condition of all with it being in Stage 1 frostbite, close to Stage 2. We had to wrap it up good to keep it warm and put a cast on in case it blistered. Wouldn't want to move that arm around much and injure it more." The doctor pulled a chair from the wall and sat at his bedside.

"That must have been some nightmare you had to have caused the screaming and the sudden heart rate increase."

_Dream?_

He recalled the underwater dream he just had and how wonderful it started out, just like the illusion in his gym match, with him seeing his mermaid beauty and her siren-like tune that drove him to her. The bliss would instantly disappear as his ecstasy would start to peak, leaving him in pain. Previously, he was only drowning, but this time, he was also attacked brutally by his beloved with the black dagger made of bone. He knew that weapon too well…

Biting his nail, he ran through questions in his mind. Why was he having this dream again, why did she sing that same alluring tune each time, and why did she attack him mercilessly while saying those horrible words to him?

Something touched his shoulder causing him to flinch away surprised.

"Are you alright?" It was the doctor.

"I was speaking to you but your eyes went blank and you were getting pale."

His mind was elsewhere causing him to forget about the doctor. At the very least he figured he could reassure him as he continued his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm alright. Just a bit shaken up." he faked a smile to the doctor.

The doctor believed him and smiled back.

"Fair enough, allow me to do a few procedure tests before we transfer you to a better facility."

Reaching into his coat he revealed an ophthalmoscope and inched closer to him to shine on his eyes.

"Wait, what do you mean transferring me?" He was so immersed into thinking about the dream that he hadn't considered where he was.

"Well, I found you on the floor of the Pokémon Center in this condition. Normally, most Pokémon Centers don't have an area for human treatment but being a city of this size allowed this one to have a small clinic for such an emergency. Since you seem stabilized and fairly alert it would be proper to take you to the nearest hospital for further treatment."

Satisfied with the eye test he took out his stethoscope and placed it on his chest.

_Pokémon Center?_

He instantly remembered everything. The gym battle, Starmie's condition, Yukimenoko attacking him, and reaching the Pokémon Center; he remembered it all.

_Starmie is here!_

He began to wonder if Kasumi's words in the dream were a result of Starmie's fate. The thought of that being true made him sick.

_No, no, no, NO!_

The machines were beeping again loudly as he thrashed to get out of bed, causing the doctor to reel back.

"I don't have time for this I have to go!" he shouted.

"Sir, you have to calm down! Your heart rate is spiking again!" said the worried doctor.

He had to get out of there but he knew the doctor wasn't going to let that happen. There was a chance he could overpower him even in his condition to escape but it would do no good as he would eventually get caught as he looked for Starmie. Another way had to be formulated.

As he ceased his thrashing, he laid back down in bed with a deep sigh trying to calm down so the machines would halt their incessant beeping.

"I'm—I'm sorry about that. I was still a bit dazed about everything." he spoke softly.

The doctor eyed him for a moment hesitantly.

"Understandable. You've had quite a shock to your body after all."

He turned to face the doctor and smiled again.

"I just need to rest for a bit. Go ahead and call the hospital regarding the transfer." he said even softer to sound sleepy.

The doctor nodded again.

"Just relax, I'll return after I speak to the hospital." The doctor looked at his chart again noticing something missing.

"By the way, what's your name—" The doctor stopped, noticing he was asleep. What he didn't know was he faked falling sleep to get him to leave.

He could hear the doctor walking quietly out the room and the door closing.

_Finally._

Sitting up he removed the electrodes from his body with his non-casted hand causing the machines to flat line. He reached out and pulled the wires to unplug the machines from the wall.

Tension rose throughout his body again remembering Starmie. He had to find it as soon as possible.

He set his feet down on the ground and felt weakness in his legs. They shook slightly when he stood up. An hour to recover from the events of earlier wasn't enough for his body, but he couldn't wait any longer.

Carefully, he walked towards the door and saw his bag and clothing in the corner on a chair. He attempted to change into his clothes but found his cast and sling wouldn't go through the sleeve and had great difficulty putting on his pants especially. Compromising with only one arm out the sleeve and got his pants on, he grabbed his bag and held it behind him. The bag felt heavier than before as if there were weights in them. It reminded him of when he was carrying Starmie; the thought forced him to continue forward.

He tried to grab the door knob but his hand now too felt heavy and partially unresponsive. Sighing bitterly he turned the knob quickly and exited.

The hallway he stood in was small and lit dimly. His room was at the end of it leaving him with only one path to go. He walked slowly with his hand on the wall not wanting to overexert himself least he wake up and find himself in another bed. There was only one bed he wanted to be in and share with, but, for that to happen, Starmie had to be alive. Even he couldn't fantasize about it in his condition.

_Where are you?_

While the hallway was small, there were several numbered doors. Many of them were empty and partially opened. Considering Starmie's state, he assumed it'd be in a closed one nearest the hallway exit to receive continuous attention. As he neared the hallway's exit where it was more lit, he became dizzy. The exit appeared to be moving backwards away from him with each step, twisting back and forth in a spiral twitchingly.

_Oh, come on!_

He shook his head and slapped his face once. The animated exit returned to normal. Thankful, he continued forward and saw a door near the exit that had an illuminated image of a red syringe above it. He recognized the display as when a pokémon was in critical condition and being treated when the image was lit. He peered through the transparent glass on the upper door and saw Nurse Joy with four other doctors and two Lucky hunched over what he made out to be a covered Starmie on an operating table. They were talking amongst themselves but he couldn't hear them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked a voice.

Turning around surprised he saw another, but angry looking, Nurse Joy.

"You shouldn't be in here; it'll disrupt that Starmie's treatment with us coming and going."

Starmie was close by but he couldn't venture further least his presence inferring with the treatment. But he had to know its condition especially after over an hour had passed since he blacked out.

"Please, you have to tell me, how is Starmie currently?" he implored desperately. It was rare he felt this concerned about another even though it had to do with his own personal goals. He blamed it partially on his weakened state.

Nurse Joy gave a look of uncertainty, unable to provide a solid answer.

"We don't know yet. I had just arrived from South Cerulean City after being called about this Pokémon Center needing more help. Last I heard, they were able to keep Starmie's breathing stable, for now, with the machines after an exhausted Togekiss had used Wish on it for thirty minutes. But anything else-I don't know…" She placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're concerned for Starmie but I must ask you to wait in the lobby. I promise I'll let you know the moment something new comes up, alright?" Her tone was soft and almost mother-like.

There was no choice for him then. It was in the hands of the experts. The thought of him being unable to do anything more made him angry.

"Alright." He surrendered and exited the hallway through the double doors, keeping his walk as normal as possible in case Nurse Joy saw him limping occasionally in his steps. He was glad she hadn't noticed his casted arm under his shirt.

The lobby's brightness irritated him after having been in the darker room and hallway. Closing his eyes partially, he walked to the corner of the lobby where there were some seats. There were a few people there at that hour and they were closer to the center of the lobby. He didn't want to be near anyone and wanted to relax alone.

Collapsing on a chair behind a pillar that stood next to the exit of the Pokémon Center, he started to collect his thoughts. He wondered where Togekiss was but figured it was resting somewhere in the Pokémon Center after having fought Starmie and using Wish for as long as it did. Long as it remained as Togekiss he wasn't concerned; it knew to stay incognito.

A loud sound and bell chime woke him from his thoughts as several people entered the Pokémon Center. When he saw who they were he stood up and hid behind the pillar. It was the blue haired boy and his darker skinned friend, and the sister trio and their younger sister.

"Sister, calm down. I am sure they got here before us." said an assured Sakura to Kasumi.

"I agree. That guy ran with such grace and speed even when carrying that pokémon on his back!" said the blue haired boy excitedly.

Kasumi didn't seem to pay attention to either of them as she looked around the front desk without a Nurse Joy behind it. She slammed both of her palms down on the desk loudly, neglecting the service bell nearby.

"Why isn't she here?" she shouted. Her voice was mixed with anger and concern.

He didn't want to be there right then. His appearance was only supposed to occur when Starmie was announced to be stable and will recover thanks to him. It would be then he'd show up in a battle scarred fashion to instill pity, gratitude, and humility which would convert to unfaltering admiration, love, and lust towards him. He had to do this to make up for the fact it was he who caused harm to Starmie in the first place.

Moving carefully he walked around the pillar with his back toward the exit to make sure he wasn't seen. As he approached the door cautiously he remembered the bell chime when someone passed through. Looking quickly at the exit he saw bushes beside the entrance outside. Nudging closer to the door, he leapt outside into the bushes as soon as the doors opened and landed on his side with his good arm. His legs didn't seem to like the amount of force they exerted but he ignored them as he tried to remain still until he thought to have removed suspicion.

The night air was warm with a cool moderately strength wind; a storm was coming soon. He crawled with his good arm towards the window and kneeled up to view through it. Nurse Joy had just arrived from the hallway he was in previously and was welcomed by a frantic Kasumi, her body language dispelled of anger leaving only concern. He couldn't hear them but saw Nurse Joy point towards his direction without looking, possibly telling the group to sit and wait. Ducking before they could see him, he sat under the window's visibility range with his back against it. No sooner did he sit he could hear voices from behind the window.

"At least he seems to be ok according to Nurse Joy saying he was resting in the human clinic part of the building after all." said Ayame.

"All that's left is Starmie then. He must have gotten here quick if they said Starmie was being treated for over an hour now." said Botan.

"Kasumi? How are you holding up?" asked Sakura sympathetically.

There was a slam against the window, causing it to shake against his back.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" yelled Kasumi.

There was a sense of dread consuming him. He wanted to believe it was because she didn't mention concern for him but knew it was another reason. The thought of his ultimate goal being in ruins was played in his head earlier. The closer it was to becoming true made the feeling worse. Kasumi's sadness was like being stabbed by the black boned dagger again, one more painful than the one in his dream. She needed to be happy, happy towards him, because only happiness would win her over.

The bell chime played as someone exited the Pokémon Center. He was caught off guard and was about to hide but it was too late, the blue haired boy saw him. Before he could motion to the boy to be quiet, he crouched and crept up to him silently.

"Hey, what are you doing out here in the bushes like a stalker?" whispered the boy as he walked over towards him hunched over.

"Let me guess, you were listening in on us to hear that younger sister's concern for you. Am I right?"

This blue haired boy was nobody's fool. While he was wrong about his reason for hiding, he seemed to understand a good portion of his mentality. It would explain why he didn't make a big deal when he found him near the bushes and kept quiet. He had to be careful with talking to him. Perhaps he could use him to his advantage for when he finally revealed himself when Starmie recovered as reinforcement, make himself shine even brighter to Kasumi.

"I… didn't want to cause a scene. The concern should be placed on Starmie, not me. But I still wanted to know how Starmie was so I am waiting here." he whispered to the boy, turning away slightly to hide his hidden injured arm that was still tucked under his shirt.

The boy sat with his legs and arms crossed in thought.

"I see. So you wanted to take responsibility silently and leave the scene as to avoid the possible anger by the youngest sister. Maybe also to not feel the guilt associated with her sadness as well. Am I right?" asked the boy.

That belief would be good enough for him since he can say he changed his mind later to appear before Kasumi.

"Yes." he lied in as believable tone he could muster.

The boy leaned forward and looked at him for a second then smiled.

"Ha, very well then, if that's what you want to go with."

He couldn't tell if the boy believed him or not. He didn't like it.

_Who is this kid?_

"I was glad to see you again as I wanted to extend a special invitation to you. Although I am sure V would tell me…" The boy sat up straight, his face scrunched to look serious.

"'This isn't the proper time.'" said the boy trying to imitate his friend, V, by speaking stoically.

The boy laughed at his imitation quietly.

"So let's wait until after this Starmie situation is finished." said the boy in his normal carefree tone.

_Invitation?_

"But let me say one thing," He lifted his finger and pointed up towards the window.

"Look inside carefully."

He hesitated at the command. The boy's intents were unknown to him and for all he knew he probably wanted to expose him to everyone. However, if he backed away now, the boy would know he was lying about earlier and question his real reasons for hiding.

Slowly, he rose to face the window on his knees and saw the older sisters surrounding Kasumi where they were sitting. Looking closer he saw Kasumi facing downwards and taking off the band holding her single pigtail up and letting her hair down that covered her eyes at his angle. The illusion he experienced earlier had her hair down as a form of desire to him but now… he did not know. He kept staring ambivalently at her hair trying to see her eyes. The last time he saw her sea-green eyes outside of any illusion was after he delivered the mortal blow to Starmie during their gym match. At that time, her eyes were of fear; fear for Starmie's health, and not of the battle itself. That image constantly repeated itself since then.

He wished he hadn't listened to the boy. This wouldn't help if the inevitable happened.

_No, it won't happen._

"Go comfort her." said the boy.

"What?" he said back to him quietly.

"Think about it. Regardless of what happens here you can salvage what you started by being there for her and taking responsibility. Your feelings won't change so you should use them appropriately."

The boy knew from the first time they met what he was after. It made him uneasy but the boy didn't know what his true intentions were. At the very least the boy believed his emotions to be of virtue. If he can't deny his judgment then he can at least play along with it.

There was also the matter of him revealing himself openly now before the doctors decided Starmie's fate. In his mind he knew she couldn't forgive someone for the murder of someone that close to her let alone fall for that murderer. He could comfort all he wanted but the memory would still be there. She wouldn't lay beside him in bed knowing she was sleeping with the one who killed her pokémon.

"No, everything will be ok. Starmie will get better. I know it." he said sternly.

_I worked hard for this, very hard. I will have her soon after Starmie recovers._

"If that's your choice very well then, take a breather. I should head back in before anyone gets suspicious and comes out here to look for me." the boy walked away hunched over towards the entrance to avoid being seen from the window.

"Be sure to make your entrance as grand as possible when you decide to come in." joked the boy as he reentered the Pokémon Center.

With the boy gone he had to come up with a way to look as guilty possible for them to feel pity towards him. Then they would tell him Starmie was alive because of him. He imagined walking in and going on his knees with his head lowered to the ground and apologize, but it seemed too excessive and unbelievable with what is known about him already by Kasumi after having failed to deceive her in their battle. The next idea would be to instead just be on one knee and to cup her hand pleading for forgiveness. While it would allow him to touch her hand, he felt it was too weak and desperate to ask for forgiveness. Several more ideas flew by his head each being no better than the last. It wasn't until some minutes passed he became satisfied with one.

_Yes, that will do nicely. I'll pluck those heart strings of hers to the tune of that mermaid. Only this time, she'll be the one swooned by me._

It was starting to rain but he didn't care. He became giddy for the first time that night. The feeling was so welcoming it made him chuckle out loud.

The bell chime rung again. He saw this time it was the Nurse Joy from the hallway earlier.

"There you are! I was looking for you."

"Nurse Joy," he responded then noticed she had her hands locked together across her chest. He knew that pose and what news it entailed.

"Your Starmie," she lowered her head.

"—it has an injury that we can't heal with what we have."

"What—what are you saying?" he asked worriedly.

A flash of lightning illuminated Nurse Joy's pale face. She said something but the thunder that roared didn't let him hear.

"I'm sorry, say again?" He noticed whatever she said took great difficulty and saying it again would be even harder.

She grabbed his sleeve. He was taken aback from the action but it seemed needed for what she had to repeat.

"Starmie won't survive the night."

_…_

_End of Act 6_


	7. Act 7: The Limitations of the Human Body

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 7

He smiled weakly.

"That's a cruel joke to say, Nurse Joy."

Her eyes were shut tightly looking away from him. Even with the rain drenching her face he noticed the tears.

"No…" He was speechless. It was over. The dagger dream was coming true.

He collapsed on his knees followed by his bottom, absolutely awestricken.

"I'm—so sorry." choked Nurse Joy.

He turned away from her, looking down at his single fist pressed deeply into his leg.

"Just go, please." he muttered.

"But—" begun Nurse Joy.

"Please!" he cringed.

A moment passed before he heard the bell chime as Nurse Joy left him, unknowing that he didn't own Starmie and it would be only a matter of time before Kasumi heard the news.

He desperately tried to figure a way to salvage this. The hundreds of TVs in his mind filled with different solutions on their screens. One by one their screens shattered when discovered they failed in recovering from this horror. There was no escape from the truth: he was now a murderer.

_I… killed Starmie._

Opening his fist he imagined seeing blood on his palms; blood that wasn't his but was Starmie's. The rain wouldn't cleanse it away.

He attempted to block his mind from thinking about what happened. The emotional state was so sickening he threw himself on his free hand and vomited powerfully. The yellow contents he released lay around the base of the bush, slowly being washed away by the rain.

"Yuki." said a voice.

He faced up to see the Yukimenoko from the park floating in front of him.

Yukimenoko looked at him confused and nudged his side with its head.

"I'm not in the mood." he said droningly.

The rain was colder and stronger now, pounding on his back relentlessly. In his condition it felt like hail.

Yukimenoko moved closer and opened its mouth in front of him.

He was expecting another Ice Beam but he didn't move. There was some hope the attack would numb away the dread and depression that consumed him, which he knew was impossible.

"Yu-yuki!" it said.

There was no attack.

Looking at its mouth he saw a red glass-like shard.

"You want me to take this?" he asked.

The floating pokémon nodded.

Hesitantly, he took the red glassy object. Looking at it he assumed it was a fire stone. He guessed the reason for giving him this was some attempt to keep warm from the cold, although fire stones didn't work that way. He then assumed the gesture was a form of a peace treaty.

"Thanks." he whispered, unsure how to feel about the gift.

The pokémon smiled at him and spun up into the sky in a display of ice particles.

"Yuki-Yukimenoko!" it called out before disappearing, bits of snow landing around him.

He looked at the red shard and thought about what drove him to this point. He remembered being at the park and sitting on one of the metal benches while reading his book. Then, for no reason at all, he would look away from his book to see someone walking on the bench's path towards him. It would be the first time he saw Kasumi. He studied her appearance: the fiery red hair, the gentle sea-green eyes, the slim athletic legs, and the modest perky bosom. Her beauty linking with her confident and majestic body language was an orchestra of desire and lust he had never experienced before. Oh how he wanted all of her, the object of obsession. It would all have been his if it weren't for Starmie, battered with its electrical burns, gash, and chipped gem.

_Chipped gem._

The shard in his hand, it looked—no, it "was" the chipped portion of Starmie's gem. Nurse Joy had mentioned they couldn't heal Starmie with what they had, which could mean they didn't have something specific.

There was a surge of revelation and hope.

Before he knew it, he dashed into the Pokémon Center knocking by other trainers there. Ignoring their outcry, he entered into the hallway and slammed the doors opened into the room where he saw Starmie. He stood there with labored breath, dripping water all over the floor after having come from the rain. The doctors, both Nurse Joys, and the two Lucky were still there around Starmie, who remained lying on the table.

"What are you—" spoke a doctor.

"Here!" he shouted and thrust his arm forward showing the soaked red shard.

Everyone looked at him oddly.

He was becoming increasingly impatient.

"You said you couldn't heal Starmie with what you had, right?" He looked towards the Nurse Joy who had given him the dire news outside. She was still surprised at his outburst.

One of the doctors, the shortest one there, approached him and leaned to look at the shard in his hand.

"Why, this is—yes! It is!" said the doctor astonishingly.

He shoved the shard into the doctor's hands.

"Then take it! Take it and save Starmie!" he demanded desperately.

The doctor, with the shard in hand, walked quickly over to Starmie and held it above the cracked portion of its gem.

"This looks to be all of it, thankfully. We'll have to work quickly." the doctor motioned to the Lucky and one of them placed a tray for the other to hand the doctor a tool from it.

Nurse Joy, the one who ran the Pokémon Center they were in, quickly left the room. The remaining Nurse Joy stood in his view holding a towel with a look of relief.

"I… am at a loss for words. I can't tell you how happy I am for this miracle." she said tearfully and happily.

"But…" Her voice turned to one of disappointment.

"It pains me greatly to say this but I have to ask you to wait outside again, please." she smiled softly. She had regret in telling him to leave after he was the one who brought in the cure for Starmie.

He wanted to stay and watch but he knew she'd tell him it could interfere with their work.

"Fair enough."

He accepted the towel and wrapped it around himself like a cloak. Walking out of the room and into the hallway, he bit his nail in thought as the Nurse Joy who had left the room earlier returned.

_I still have a chance, yes, it isn't over. I already claimed her, nothing can't stop me now._

Having reentered the lobby, he noticed the sisters and the two guys had spotted him. He panicked, having forgotten they were there. No façade of any kind was planned in case he was caught before Starmie was pronounced to be stable.

He had considered running back into the hallway and entering the room he awoke in. Inching back before they could call him, he bumped into someone.

"Ah ha, there you are!" It was the doctor who was watching over him when he was unconscious.

"You had me concerned you ran away in your condition! I need you to come back into the room and await the ambulance that is going to take you to the hospital."

This was his moment to escape from the others. What stopped him from immediately going with the doctor was the thought of being transferred to the hospital, away from whom was to be his. He had to keep the moment of his appearance and injures as fresh as possible. The only way out of this predicament was using the pity plan he came up with outside earlier than intended.

Turning slightly to the group, he saw they were still watching him. Now was the time for him to play with Kasumi's heart. He imagined holding a leaning Kasumi with one arm and his hand thrusting through her chest, plucking and fondling the heart-strings like a lyre to the hypnotic tune of the mermaid from his dream.

_I shall enrapture you with the sound of your own melody, my beauty._

He faced the doctor again with great determination in his face.

"I'm sorry; I cannot leave this facility yet. Not until I know of Starmie's condition." he spoke confidently and defiantly just loud enough so the others could hear.

The doctor looked at him as if he were crazy.

"It would be unprofessional of me to let you go like this. They need to examine for any possible trauma and your chest and arm especially."

He had expected this type of answer and used it to his advantage, hoping Kasumi would be able to hear him.

_Can you hear it—feel it, my dear?_

"You don't understand! I am the reason Starmie is in its current state! My condition was because of me bringing it here by running on foot and being attacked by a random pokémon." he shouted.

He lifted up his shirt to reveal the bandages, bruises, and his casted arm in its sling. There was extra care that he angled himself so Kasumi could see his injuries.

The doctor was about to retort but he interjected first.

"And don't even say I've done enough. You have no idea how I felt inside during this entire excursion. These injuries are minuscule in comparison. If I go to the hospital now I will be unable to rest until I know Starmie will be ok."

Releasing his shirt, he extended his arm toward the doctor sharply.

"So if you want to take me to the hospital then you'll have to do it forcibly, risking further injury to myself. You saw my heart rate when I awoke. Just imagine those machines going off constantly when I am strapped in a hospital bed far away from here awaiting painfully for news of Starmie." He honestly felt he should have won an award with this performance which wasn't finished yet.

The doctor took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead in thought. Listening to the whole speech must have taken a lot out of the old man. He knew there was nothing the doctor could do to stop him and would have to compromise.

"I would still have to say "no" professionally, but I know nothing I say will stop you. If you were willing to trick me to get out of bed for this pokémon, what would stop you from hurting yourself further from escaping the hospital?" sighed the doctor as he placed his glasses back on.

"At the very least, I must ask you to admit yourself to the hospital after your Starmie is well. It would put my old heart at ease."

There was a notion of sympathy for the old doctor. They both shared the bitterness that came with being in an uncontrollable situation and end up hoping for the best. While he could've just defied the compromise, he decided to use it to enhance his performance.

"Don't worry. I'll go as soon as this is over. Rest easy, you don't want to end up with me in the hospital do you?" he laughed, patting the doctor's arm teasingly.

"That is all I could ask for." The doctor smiled at the joke, relieved he had accepted the compromise.

"It has been a stressful night for all of us. I will delay the ambulance until you are ready. But please do be careful." said the doctor as he walked back into the hallway.

Sighing deeply he prepared for his encounter with the group, particularly Kasumi. It would be the first time he would see her beautiful eyes all night. The once fearful eyes of hers will now be of concern for him at last and not Starmie.

_Now for our melody, my Kasumi._

He turned to face the group and saw they all had stood up. His gaze was solely focused on his beauty, everyone else phased out. He moved forward slowly so he could relish this moment.

Kasumi's hair was still let down but now her sea-green eyes were visible. Her look was of slight curiosity that was becoming one of realization with each step he took. A small smile of relief and pity emerged from her lips. Her lowered hair mixed with the relieved look in her expression gave him such a rush throughout his body that he could feel his face hardening and reddening more than ever before. It was so enticing and addictive he desperately wanted more. He slowed his walk further, allowing the small limp he had every few steps to augment the pity and to embrace more of this ecstasy rush.

As he was nearing his beloved, he nearly stumbled over. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or not. The small smile she had was now gone and replaced by worry. She started to walk quickly towards him. The rise in attention, while normally a welcome for him, was more towards weakness, something he didn't like. After having taken another step, he stumbled again, his legs shaking violently. The way his body was when he left the clinic bed was catching up to him. He suddenly felt heavier than when he was carrying Starmie. The events of when he first set foot in the Pokémon Center with Starmie were starting to repeat. He didn't want to collapse here, not in front of Kasumi. Weakness at this degree was not part of the melody to play at her heart-strings. He had to remain strong though battle-scarred. It was as if their ballad became out of tune and was played at a spastic tempo.

He tried to concentrate but his mind was clouded with a constant sensation of falling. Vertigo wouldn't let him focus and maintain his balance and posture. It frustrated him greatly during this crucial moment.

_Why can't I win once!_

Sighing bitterly, he ceased his walk and tried to stand still. He couldn't stop his legs from shaking. It was only a matter of time before he would pass out again and he needed to conserve his energy to stay awake.

His vision started to twist and spiral twitchingly again. Kasumi, however, remained intact amongst the whirlpool of chaos as she arrived to him. She looked more concerned than before. He knew what she'd ask and he didn't want to her that question, especially from her with that worried look that made him sick inside. He spoke first before she could.

"Sorry—for what I did—to Starmie." he apologized softly. It was harder to speak than he thought.

Before he knew it, he stumbled forward but Kasumi caught him by the shoulders.

It all felt like déjà vu.

"Wha—what are you doing, Ms. Kasumi?" he uttered slowly, trying to retain strength and formality in his words. He faced the floor where his towel fell, unable to raise his head to see her face.

"Let me go-I'm fine-really." He was able to sound more coherent this time.

"Stop…" pleaded Kasumi.

"What—?" He didn't know what she was trying to say.

"Just stop, please. You've done enough." Her voice sounded hoarser.

Something wet landed on his head. He used all the energy he could muster to force his head up just enough to see her tear stained face.

"I don't—I don't want anyone else hurt."

Surprisingly, she placed his head on her shoulder tenderly. Being this close and touching her should have been a euphoric moment of unparalleled proportions, but he was numbed and fatigued all over. He wanted to enjoy this rare opportunity, but couldn't muster it. He wanted to be angry about not being able to get this rush, but couldn't muster it. All that was there was warmth, making him sleepy.

"Thank you, for saving Starmie." she whispered.

_…_

He cursed voraciously inside.

_End of Act 7_


	8. Act 8: Reunion

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 8

Some time had passed since he was reunited with the sisters and the two guys in the Pokémon Center lobby. He was sitting on a plush bench that surrounded a glass table in the center with Kasumi on his left. Even in such a glorious position, he was limited in his options.

There was a great need for him to do something to recover from his moments of weakness in front of Kasumi. Nothing was to be gained from being pitied like he was a child instead of a hero. Whatever he would decide to do, he would need to conserve his energy in fear he'd pass out as he nearly did during his reunion with the group. It wasn't long ago he was in his beauty's arms but he could not enjoy it with the numbness he felt throughout his body. The entire time since then left him very bitter. He was thankful the lobby was silent.

Attempting to lift his arm a few inches was a grueling task, forcing him to rethink how to handle his current state. Showing modesty and empathy would be important to keep the pity at the level he wanted and under his control.

He turned his head slightly to view Kasumi at the corner of his eyes. Even if he wanted to face her directly, he couldn't muster the strength right then.

"Ms. Kasumi, how are you holding up?" he asked softly, continuing the formality in his voice.

A moment passed for a reply to surface.

"I'm—doing alright." She responded at the same softness as he did.

This response was of no surprise to him. Earlier, he remembered when the eldest sister, Sakura, had asked that question, Kasumi responded angrily and tearfully followed by her fist slamming the window. But since it was him asking this time and their current relationship was more of gratitude and pity, he knew what she'd say. The question was necessary to continue building the foundation of their relationship before his favorite part, intimacy, could begin.

_Mmm…_

He closed his eyes for a second, longing to drive his hand through her chest to fondle those heart-strings once more to the mermaid's melody.

"More importantly, how are you feeling?" she asked.

He could only imagine how wonderful it would have felt for this attention, but the numbness was still there. It took him a second to notice that she had placed a hand on his shoulder, a spot that was often touched that night by various people. Unfortunately, he couldn't feel the one hand he wanted to be touched by the most.

"I'm ok." He strained to smile broadly and kept his eyes wide opened to not look tired, although he didn't think he pulled it off.

"But I feel bad about what I did to Starmie." His voice sounded sadder which was easier to fake than being energetic.

Even in his limited peripheral, he sensed a sudden rise in anger from her.

"No, don't get into that mindset." she immediately scolded. The tough tomboy in her was coming out to get her point across. It aroused him slightly in his numbed state; a welcoming feeling though impaired.

"If I was just a bit stronger, I wouldn't have fallen for the same trick, twice." The scolding weakened, her hands gripping tightly against the cushion. She sounded resentful like the events up to now were entirely her fault, referencing their gym battle when both her pokémon were defeated by him using the pool, her affinity element, against them. While he was glad she didn't call him out for what happened to Starmie, he didn't expect that she would blame herself. The very thought made him nauseous. He had to instill joy in her until Starmie's recovery announcement.

"Nonsense," he began, trying to scold her back.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You are the toughest opponent I have ever met. Your strategies were as graceful as your pokémon's movements were." He was still scolding her but was slowly sounding more like he was praising instead.

"I can see why you're the Cerulean Gym Leader. I underestimated the element of water and nearly drowned to it." He grinned.

He couldn't tell if Kasumi chuckled or scoffed but she stood up soon after, facing him with arms crossed and torso outwards.

"That's right; you shouldn't underestimate Kanto's best after all!" she said proudly. Her hair had the single pigtail once more. It gave him the impression that during her tomboyish moments, she would keep her hair that way and only letting it down when she was calm and gentle. Such transformations his beauty could do tickled him inside, remnants of a deeper arousal. He wanted her transformations to only happen for him; the energy-filled single-pigtailed form when they were in public and her lowered hair when together alone… All he could feel from this daydream was another tickle. It was better than nothing.

The blue haired boy laughed after Kasumi's spirits returned.

"What sportsmanship! I am certainly glad to see you both are feeling better."

He had enjoyed the silence from the boy as it made him forget he was even there and wished he had remained that way. His words, however, rang true as Kasumi did appear to feel better, which in turn made him feel better as well.

No one had responded to the boy's cheer. He also noticed Kasumi's spirited feeling dropped rather quickly as she looked away from him. Everyone's eyes were darted in the same direction she was looking at. Following their gaze, he saw Nurse Joy was coming towards them. Before she could reach the group, Kasumi ran up to her.

"How is Starmie?" she asked quickly and worriedly. Her emotions had been mirroring often that night.

Nurse Joy blinked unaware that the Starmie was hers and not his. She smiled regardless soon after.

"Starmie is going to be just fine. It just needs to rest for at least two weeks to recover most of its injuries and to not battle for at least another two weeks after."

There was a rush of relief inside him that not even his paralyzed-like state could dull. The torment was over and he could continue his goal. All the hellish fears and paranoia that plagued every second since the gym battle had vanished as if he awoke from a nightmare. He was already beginning to formulate new plans but his thoughts were instantly broken by Kasumi's outburst.

"Starmie's ok! I—I am so thankful to you Nurse Joy!" said an ecstatic Kasumi. She grabbed Nurse Joy's hands as a form of gratitude and to steady her excitement.

The action struck a nerve in him, jealous of the explosive praise and skin contact. He desired those hands cupping his tightly in admiration instead.

"Please, let me see Starmie!" shouted Kasumi, pushing Nurse Joy's hands forward toward her chest and tightening her hold on them.

Nurse Joy, still oblivious to the true ownership of Starmie, nodded and offered to take them to where Starmie was resting in. However, an impatient Kasumi had already sprinted into the hallway past Nurse Joy.

Surprised by Kasumi's haste, Nurse Joy turned to face him with a look of gratitude.

"It was very lucky that you had Starmie's gem shard. Without it—" She paused, looking away from them toward the tile floor.

"—I don't even want to think about it." She faced them and let out a sigh of relief.

He hadn't realized until then about Starmie's gem shard and why Yukimenoko had it and gave it to him. The pokémon that was attacking him in the park and impeding his mission to save Starmie ended up being the one to save it, although he got credit for it. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing to him but it still perked his curiosity amongst many things that night. Whatever the reason was, it didn't matter at this point. It was a shame that Nurse Joy hadn't praised him when Kasumi was still there with them. He wished he could've gone after her but his body required assistance in moving.

"Well, aren't you going to say something Mr. Hero?" giggled Ayame.

"Yeah! You've been awfully quiet." said Botan.

Facing the sisters, he thought about their role in his quest. While their use would be limited, considering the rebellious Kasumi toward her sisters, he could use them to tip the scales if need be. There was nothing to lose from gaining their favor for further persuading Kasumi when she would begin to feel amorous emotion toward him. This would especially be useful at this hour where Kasumi's gratitude would be at its peak.

Before he could respond, Sakura stood between her sisters and lightly took their arms.

"Come now, he has been through a lot. I am sure he is relieved and is able to rest now." Sakura winked at him.

"Let's go meet up with our little sister." The eldest sister took her younger siblings' arms and tugged them to follow her.

Having been distracted in his thoughts he had forgotten that he needed to have the sisters take him to Kasumi. Before he could say anything, the blue haired boy leapt up in his view, cupping his hands around his mouth, and yelled out to them.

"Don't worry! We will catch up soon enough!"

The boy turned to face him with his hands clasped as if he were impatiently waiting for the sisters to be gone.

He faced the boy with great malice for interrupting him. All he could do was watch helplessly as the sisters disappeared into the hallway that Kasumi had entered. His determination to move his legs was immense but for naught. If he could barely lift his arm then it would be impossible to do something like walking. He was on the verge of throwing a tantrum in his frustration but the numbness prevented it, only creating a greater desire to do so. The entire ordeal had him feel like he was in a straightjacket. His only hope was the two guys, the last people he wanted to be with.

"Alright, V! Let's formally introduce ourselves and give him our invitation!" said the boy excitedly.

He recalled the blue haired boy mentioning something regarding an "invitation", but he had no time for it. All he wanted was to follow the sisters to Kasumi and be there the moment she sees Starmie. By doing so, when Kasumi would be finished with her joy toward Starmie's recovery, she would focus on him and realize he had saved her pokémon through all his perilous efforts and injuries. Unfortunately, he would have to wait until the duo said what they had to say.

"Foremost, I just wanted to express again how amazing your battle was! You showed such integrity and your use of ingenious tactics sent chills up my spine!" He clasped his hands again in thought as if he were reliving the gym battle.

"When I first met you in the park, I knew there was something interesting about your character. You were the type of guy that seemed to keep much to yourself but could communicate how you please. That has the essence of a brilliant tactical pokémon trainer which was why I had to watch your gym battle."

Being praised from someone other than Kasumi or without her presence there to hear was a waste of breath. He would've at least accepted the sisters' praising since it would be forwarded to Kasumi. The blue haired boy's praise was likely his way to get him to listen and be more opened to accept their invitation.

The boy wrapped his arm around his accomplice and pulled him against his side.

"But I had to bring our recruiter, V, to make sure he witnessed what I saw before we could formally invite you to join us!" The boy was building greater excitement in his voice.

The more the boy talked the more he continued to show his disinterest. Whatever it was the two guys wanted him to join, it likely had no involvement with his goal, Kasumi. To get this over with as soon as possible, he decided to decline the offer and ask them to take him to see Starmie with the sisters.

"Look, I don't know who you two are but—" He paused as he noticed the boy elbowed V several times in the middle of his sentence like he had said "the magic words". The boy bit his lip in anticipation and was waiting for a response from V, whose solemn expression was turning to annoyance with each elbow. V eventually gave in to the boy.

"Fine, just this once." V mumbled and sighed quietly.

The boy clasped his hands once again happily. Looking around the now empty lobby, he nodded to V and both of them quickly removed their shirts to reveal another shirt that was black with a large red "R" at the center of it. The boy revealed a tape player and turned it on, causing an orchestrated anthem to play.

"You ignorantly ask us who we are!" began the boy loudly, his hands on his hips.

"The answer is in our radiating admonition!" said V, arms crossed and straining to speak as loud as his partner.

"We are crimson, the sanguine of color of justice." said the boy softly this time, his finger tips placed on his lowered forehead. He faced sideways with his back towards V.

"We are infinite, the purging sword of corruption." said V, returning to his solemn tone. He too faced sideways with his back towards the boy.

"Our legacy will be heralded across the cosmos!" said both of them as they raised an arm upwards as if they were accepting something from the heavens.

"The partisan of prudence, Rocket-P!" said the boy proudly, hands on hips once more and turning his body to face him.

"The partisan of vigilance, Rocket-V!" said V, straining to speak loudly again and turning to face him as well.

Both of them thrust their arms in unison upwards diagonally towards each other as if revealing an invisible object just above them.

"Know now and forever the emblem of supremacy, Team Rocket!" shouted the duo together.

_End of Act 8_


	9. Act 9: The Invitation

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 9

_Team Rocket?_

The display he had just witnessed from whom he perceived to be harlequins left him speechless. He couldn't begin to understand what the purpose was for that choreographed performance nor how it'd be able to enlist anyone into their new world order cult. This was a waste of time for him and he was losing more each second of not being with Kasumi while her emotions were still fresh. He had to get out of there as quickly as possible without insulting them as they were his means of getting to his beauty.

"Well, while I can truthfully say that speech was…impressive… I am afraid I am not really in a position to be joining your group." He smiled the best he could.

The blue haired boy, Rocket-P, laughed heartedly, still into the emotion he felt from their speech.

"I remember saying the same thing because I thought Team Rocket was just a bunch of psychos wanting to commit bizarre rituals for some future shaped in their image." Rocket-P looked at Rocket-V, appearing to be reminiscing his past again.

"It wasn't until I gave it a try that I saw what this organization really was about." Rocket-P moved his hand in front of himself mystically in an arc.

There was a moment of silence. Impatient, he decided to ask him what Rocket-P wanted to hear to carry on.

"And that would be?"

Rocket-P seemed caught off-guard by the question. He chuckled embarrassingly.

"Well, it's one of those things where you are able to get what you want."

Quickly realizing at what he said, Rocket-P shook his hands towards him.

"No, wait, it isn't what you think it is!" he said frantically.

It was too late for that as he already believed this "Team Rocket" was some underground criminal organization. He wanted to cut him off and decline again but if the group really was into such activities he had to be cautious with his words.

"Allow me clarify for my partner, least he makes you stigmatize us further." Rocket-V had taken a step forward to take control of the conversation.

Rocket-P laughed nervously at his blunder and backed away a few steps, allowing his accomplice to take charge.

Rocket-V faced him with his stoic stare, leaving a sense of mystery to him and what was about to be said.

"Foremost, I would like to congratulate you on your gym battle. You displayed a form of level headed thinking even during your moments of peril. And your pokémon, particularly this… Metamon… of yours, was very intriguing. I cannot say I have met such a Metamon that can transform as flawlessly and use moves its opponent didn't have." said Rocket-V.

The praise, though monotonic, wasn't surprising since he knew they'd say whatever they wanted to get him to join. What made him suspicious was the mention of his Metamon. Even though Rocket-V spoke in his stoic tone regarding it, he felt there was something more to his voice, like he knew his secret. Nevertheless, he pushed aside this notion, believing he was just being paranoid again.

"Thanks for the compliment." he smiled.

Rocket-V didn't smile back; he instead closed his eyes in thought as he continued.

"Ponder this; is there something you wish for in this world? If it is something the heart desires, be it peace in an unrest area of yours, recovering from difficult times financially, aspiring to be able to produce a work of art for all to see, or even assistance in overcoming the endeavors of companionship, then we will help accomplish these dreams." said Rocket-V.

The moment Rocket-V mentioned "companionship" he wondered if that would include his goal with Kasumi. He noticed Rocket-P had smiled sheepishly and nodded like he read his mind.

"But be forewarned," Rocket-V's voice sounded darker, his eyes now opened.

"Team Rocket no longer supports the mentality of the vices. Greed, power, lust, and such forth, these criminal activities are not what our organization is about anymore." Rocket-V sighed softly and returned to his solemn tone.

"We are a family, supporting each other in our times of need and together we can accomplish that."

_A family?_

He thought about what he heard. It wasn't that he didn't trust Rocket-V, whose words he could believe compared to Rocket-P's exaggerating yet deceptive words. The idea of a brotherhood family that wasn't a mafia intrigued him, but he figured it was surreal and not possible. More importantly, he didn't need help with making Kasumi his at this point.

"I can tell you are not yet convinced, which is understandable. The offer will remain open if you decide to change your mind in the future." Rocket-V turned to face the hallway where the sisters and Nurse Joy had gone to.

"For the moment, I am sure you wish to visit Starmie." Rocket-V looked at him with a hollow stare. It gave him the impression that he was being read to see his reaction towards the mention of Starmie and not Kasumi. The thought of him being tested that way bothered him but at least he would be able to see Kasumi now.

"I would like that very much." he grinned.

Rocket-V nodded and looked at Rocket-P who too nodded. Both of them proceeded to put their other shirts back on to cover their "R" emblem.

He wondered what the reason was for them being so secretive with their identity if they didn't commit crimes as they claimed. He could only assume it had something to do with Rocket-V stating their organization no longer committed crimes, meaning there may be some stigma towards their group from their past.

Rocket-P approached him and lifted his free arm around his neck.

"Alright, let me know if at any time this hurts." said Rocket-P as he helped lift him up against him.

"Can you walk?"

The question seemed ridiculous at first but when he started to move his legs, he was able to slide his feet. Lifting his legs was still too much of a task to do.

"Alright, we'll take it slow." said Rocket-P with a snicker followed after.

He considered asking what was so funny about his condition.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about if I should get a wheelchair for you but you'd probably deny the offer."

The boy was right; that was something he wanted to avoid doing. Manipulating pity was already difficult in his current state.

"You know, you don't always have to be a hero." Rocket-P's cheery voice changed to one of concern.

"Hmm?" he asked curiously.

"Sometimes, a hero can cause loved ones great pain. Not by physically harming them but emotionally. Their worry for the hero can tear them up inside."

_…_

He wasn't sure how to respond to the sudden change of heart and the words Rocket-P displayed. In the end, he chose to not say anything as they continued their slow pace.

The trek felt like a lifetime to him as they finally approached the room where Starmie was to be held. Throughout that excursion he had to keep his mind as rested as possible for the moment of truth, only focusing on his slide walk. This encounter would solidify his foundation with his relationship with Kasumi and give way to the next level. He could feel his heart racing but attempted to calm down least he collapse at this crucial moment.

"Ready?" asked Rocket-P.

He nodded.

"Alright! I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." Rocket-P smiled broadly.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He had already foreseen everything that was to be played out. As soon as he entered, he would see the sisters gathered around Starmie in exhausted relief. They will see him enter and he would then give his pitiful and apologetic performance to Starmie who had to endure everything because of him and their battle. The sisters will see this, especially Kasumi, and will adore his selfless act and attempt to dispel any guilt he was plagued with. The amour atmosphere will be further augmented by his current health, something he wouldn't need to fabricate nearly as much. It was all too perfect and there was nothing that the boy or his "Team Rocket" could do to make it any better.

"V, if you would do the honors." said Rocket-P ignoring him.

Rocket-V walked up to open the doors and allowed them to enter.

He took a deep breath as they entered the room.

What he expected to either be all eyes on Starmie or on his entrance turned out to be completely different.

Kasumi, the sisters, both Nurse Joys, and the short doctor, while they were sitting beside a bandaged resting Starmie, their views were facing towards the wall with their mouths cupped in awe. When he too faced there he saw they were looking at a small television. The screen displayed the news but what they were covering shocked him so abruptly and powerfully he nearly fell from his stance if it weren't for Rocket-P's hold on him.

With his breath held, he watched on the screen a young man running while carrying Starmie on his back. A Yukimenoko was chasing after him as it fired continuous Ice Beams. It was all there, from the park to the convoluted plan where he broke through the ice block with his body to reach the Pokémon Center with all the energy he could muster until collapsing into Nurse Joy's arms.

He turned to face Rocket-P who smiled broadly again.

"How…?" No further words could emerge from his lips.

Rocket-P kept his smile as he whispered.

"What do you say now to our invitation?"

He looked towards Kasumi's expression of awe again at the television, not having noticed him yet. Her eyes glimmered with more amazement than did when they had their last encounter. His vast imagination couldn't even picture how strongly it would impact his psyche when she would face him with those eyes. It was greater than he imagined…

"Ok. What do I have to do?"

_End of Act 9_


	10. Act 10: Delayed Gratification

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 10

It was with great pain he made this decision.

Everything that had happened next flew by in a flash as if it were all planned ahead of time by the Team Rocket duo. No sooner had he accepted their invitation to join their group, Rocket-P pulled him out of Starmie's room and was forced to flee from the Pokémon Center with them. The boy had warned him that if he wanted to make this encounter with Kasumi even more marvelous than what it was about to be, he would have to delay it. While he would've debated on the issue, there was no time for it. If this organization was capable of making his goal even grander, as they had proven with the news coverage on him, he had a desire to see this for himself.

Rocket-V had brought in a wheelchair for him as they rendezvoused in front of another room. Since he had no reason to manipulate anyone's pity further at this time, he accepted the wheelchair as a means of faster mobility for their departure. The room they had met at was, as stated by Rocket-V, to be his Metamon's whereabouts. The duo chose to wait outside the room as lookout while he would get his pokémon.

Seeing Togekiss resting on a bed curled up in its wings had temporarily slowed the hastened time. He hadn't seen his pokémon since their arrival with Starmie to the Pokémon Center. Its presence and safety left him feeling comforted. As he rolled himself inside the room, Togekiss awoke from its slumber. It arose and leapt onto his lap happily, joyous to see its master was alright.

"Hey there, I am glad you're doing well too. I'm sorry I couldn't have sought you out sooner." he apologized to his pokémon.

Togekiss cooed softly and smiled cheerfully.

"We have to cut our reunion short and get going before we're noticed. Let's go." He rubbed Togekiss's head sympathetically as it transformed back into the necklace he wore when he first entered Cerulean City. Placing the jewelry around his neck, he left the room and followed the Team Rocket duo out of the Pokémon Center. As he exited the building, he turned his head a moment to face the doors, its transparent glass allowing a view of the hallway where Starmie's room was. There was a sense of doubt inside of him if he was making the right choice. In the end, he decided if this Team Rocket deal didn't work out then nothing short of his goal would be damaged. For the moment, it was time to get some answers.

"Ok, we're out now. I have a couple of questions for you two." He was going straight to the point with the knowledge that they already knew about Kasumi.

Rocket-V looked around ahead of them then turned to him.

"Not yet. Let's meet up at Geneva's Retreat. It's neutral territory."

_Neutral territory?_

He wasn't sure what Rocket-V meant but seeing as any question he'd ask would have to wait, he obliged.

"It's a really nice place, you'll see!" Rocket-P had taken control of his wheelchair from behind so they could move quickly.

They made their way through some backstreets, avoiding the public as much as possible. In the distance he could see several news vans, fire trucks, and police cars surrounding the frozen park he was once escaping the Yukimenoko from.

There was a particularly dark alley that had a small glow as the only light source at the end of it. Like a ship lost in the fog, they followed the glow as their lighthouse beacon. As they got closer, he made out the light to be a neon sign with the words: "Geneva's Retreat" on it. Besides the buzzing noise the sign gave, there was the sound of an old timely piano being played inside.

Rocket-V approached the wooden door. He had half expected for him to do some secret knock or whisper a password to gain entrance. Unimpressively, he instead merely opened the door and walked inside.

When he was wheeled in, he saw the saloon was quite packed at the late hour it was with young men and women of his age group. On one side, he saw the customers were laughing in their encircled groups at pushed together tables. On the other side, there were others slapping their knee in rhythm to the worn self-playing piano that sang ragtime style music. In the far back, there were a few people sitting on the bar stools with their soda bottles in hand having conversations with the barkeeper as he was stereotypically cleaning the glasses.

Rocket-P laughed as he gave a smack on his shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you this place was great?"

The ragtime saloon did give an atmosphere to him that this would be where Rocket-P would be the merriest. Even with that in mind, he could see the boy being merrier than the entire saloon put together.

"You two sit. I will return." Rocket-V left them and approached a tall man who was covered in royal purple colored ponchos sitting on a bar stool next to a girl he couldn't quite see.

"Oh, alright. Give Edwin and the lady my regards!" said Rocket-P.

_Edwin?_

Looking again he recognized the shrouded man as the referee from his gym match. There was no doubt about it. He couldn't forget the ghastly looking figure. Even with the cheeriness of the saloon, there was some distance between Edwin and the rest of the customers besides the lone girl.

Rocket-P wheeled him next to an empty table at the corner of the saloon, furthest away from the self-playing piano where most of the people were gathered around. It seemed to him they wanted some privacy even in the crowded place.

"It's a real shame." Sighed Rocket-P.

"What do you mean?" he asked, thinking it had to do something with him or this Team Rocket business.

Rocket-P pointed to the self-playing piano across the room.

"I normally sat the closest there. It's where the most fun is." Rocket-P sighed again, placing his head on the table buried in his arms.

Disappointed at his answer, he didn't say anything back.

"Sometimes I would even sit in front of the piano and pretend I am playing just for fun." Rocket-P's voice was sounding more depressing with each phrase, like he was lamenting old times about an ex-girlfriend.

It was a true blessing when Rocket-V returned to dispel the awkward feeling Rocket-P had instilled in him and to move on to business. As he sat down beside his comrade and across from him, Rocket-P arose from his depressed state like a switch that turned to one of great curiosity.

"And?" Rocket-P asked, his eye glancing toward Edwin a moment who remained staring into space as the hidden girl was speaking to him.

"Yes." That was all Rocket-V said.

Rocket-P smirked as he crossed his legs and leaned in his chair tilted against the wall.

"Well then. This should be quite fun."

_Hmm…_

"Regardless…" Rocket-V turned to him now.

"I am sure you have some questions for us."

This was the time to learn everything he could get. He was slightly paranoid he'd only have a limited amount of questions to ask. With that in mind, he organized them quickly in his head to link them with as minimal questions required as possible. Any questions regarding Edwin would have to wait.

"Alright. Let's start simple. What is this place exactly, why is it called neutral territory?"

Rocket-V took no time answer.

"This saloon, Geneva's Retreat, is a safe haven for Team Rocket and its rival group."

"Rival group? Safe haven? What do you mean?" he asked. Initially he had hesitated to ask this in case it would derail the planned conversation he had in his mind regarding Team Rocket and Kasumi. However, seeing as this "legit" brotherhood had a rival team, it made him wonder just how righteous this organization really was.

Rocket-V nodded.

"Even in the days of civil wars in other nations, there would be times where both sides would meet and enjoy each other's company before returning to battle each other again. Geneva's Retreat is exactly that."

While the answer was strange, it didn't explain why they had a rival group. He chose to risk being direct about it.

"And why is there a rival group? You yourself made it sound like this Team Rocket of yours was nothing of the type that would make enemies."

Rocket-V leaned closer, placing his elbows on the table and interlocking his fingers. He looked down a moment in thought then faced him again, his lips hidden behind his hands.

"Example: Let's say we wanted to help you with overcoming something, such as having that piece of art to be known throughout the city. But what if the rival group wanted to also do the same thing for one of their members? That would cause a clash and neither side would be able to win peacefully."

He thought about those words. The art example being one which was mentioned earlier, the financial issue made sense too, and the companionship one—that one triggered immediate alertness within him. The TVs in his mind filled with images of Kasumi and in each one she would be talking to another guy, whose face wouldn't be seen. Each screen showed Kasumi more amorous than the last toward the unknown figure, and each one brought a greater burning rage inside of him. If such a person did exist, he would show no mercy upon him.

In an attempt to regain his composure from the paranoid thought, he went ahead and continued with his questions.

"What does all this have to do with me?"

Rocket-V continued his stare towards him. He couldn't remember the last time he saw him blink during their conversation.

"You have the fortitude and skill Team Rocket could use to drive away this other group from Cerulean City."

It looked in the end all they wanted from him was to be used as a weapon in their little war. This wasn't what he had expected and yet he wasn't surprised by the disappointment he felt.

"I can see you are having second thoughts. The idea of seeming to be like a mercenary troubles you." said Rocket-V.

He didn't respond, waiting for the next persuasive attempts he knew they'd use.

"While I do not blame your feelings, I must mention your courtship attempts with the young gym leader."

_So, they know._

He smiled at Rocket-V's response. There was a sudden enjoyment in tip-toeing over their use of words regarding Kasumi when he believed they probably know his true intentions.

"What of it?" he challenged, using the same stoic tone as him.

Rocket-V was unfazed by his imitation.

"The news coverage, you are aware, will assist you in your endeavors. We can help you further." said Rocket-V.

Rocket-P took out a sealed manila folder from his bag and set it on the table between both of them.

He looked down at the folder then at Rocket-V who kept his stare at him. Without waiting for further instructions, he took and opened the folder that contained a brochure and a flier. The flier was advertising a type of antique shop that was recently opened. While the flier didn't stand out to him, it was the brochure that caught his eye. On the cover of the brochure was a picture of the outside Cerulean Gym. With his interest rising, he opened the brochure and saw the words "It's Back" and "Following the Original Story…" with pictures of the inner gym.

_So, this is the play they sisters were doing._

As he flipped the last page opened, he dropped the brochure when he read the title of the play. He turned to Rocket-V looking for a response but all he got was the same stare.

"The Prince role?" he asked.

"Yes." said Rocket-V.

There was a great urge to laugh; a laugh like that of the end of the gym match when he had lost his composure. To save his sanity, he tried to satisfy himself with a small chuckle instead. It seemed like everything that had happened since he first took a step into this city was related to this story; the water gym, the black bone dagger dream, the tomboyish mermaid he would envision often, it was all tied together like fate had planned all this. The very thought of it instilled a great amount of confidence and obsession inside him, one of which he felt no sickening nausea from due to the overwhelming excitement.

_This… Team Rocket… is full of surprises. I want to see more… FEEL more!_

"What do I do first then?" he said, accepting their conditions.

Rocket-V turned his eyes toward Rocket-P who immediately stood from his lazed sitting. The boy brandished a pokéball in hand towards him with his signature large smile across his face.

"You have to battle me first."

The self-playing piano repeated its single song as the saloon continued their merriment.

_End of Act 10_


	11. Act 11: VS RocketP The White Aura

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 11

Rocket-V had lowered his arm signaling to begin the battle.

The illumination of the Geneva's Retreat sign in the alley gave enough light for him to see Rocket-P toss out his pokéball. More light emerged from the pokéball but quickly dissipated as it revealed Sawamular. His last recollection of seeing one of these was during his childhood days when a fellow peer of his fought against one. There was no surprise when his peer, a powerful trainer for his age, defeated the pokémon flawlessly. Since he wasn't sure of all of Sawamular's moves, he decided it would be better to not have his pokémon transform into it. Instead, he chose to use the same pokémon that his peer used in his battle.

_Let's win like he did._

After turning off his motorized wheelchair and setting the brake, he removed his necklace with his non-casted hand and placed it behind him away from the view of the Rocket duo so it could transform. A second later, his transformed pokémon leapt over him and landed on the narrow battlefield that was the alley.

Rocket-P, who was now in his full black Team Rocket attire, laughed heartedly and punched his palm.

"I've waited for this moment since your gym battle! And it looks to be an exciting duel between two fantastic fighting-type pokémon!"

There was quite a bit of excitement in the boy's voice. It almost reminded of himself when facing Kasumi and how their battle boiled his blood with such delicious ecstasy and tenacity. Thinking about her reminded him how important this match would be in gaining the unlimited resources needed to seduce his beauty's heart to its maximum. The feeling was welcoming as he wouldn't accept just any challenge unless he would obtain something from it.

Their battle would be different than the one at the Cerulean Gym. Rocket-P was as deceptive as him although he still wasn't sure if it was intentional. The carefree attitude the boy often displayed always felt it had a second agenda to it. This not only made it difficult to figure how to battle him but also agitated him.

He looked at his newly made Erureido, standing poised with its green bladed arms ready to strike at his command. Imitating how his peer fought with his Erureido against the Sawamular, he chose the first move.

"Erureido, Swords Dance!" he called out.

Erureido's arms begun to glow but were put out as soon as it started.

Upon inspection, he saw his Erureido grab its shoulder as if it had taken a hit. Sawamular was crouching with its hands on the ground, staring at Erureido intently.

_How did Erureido get damaged? Sawamular didn't move._

He bit his nail in thought. Although his peer had fought against a Sawamular, the matched ended without it being able to use a move.

There was no more time to hesitate. His next best move would be to play it safe and analyze Rocket-P's pokémon better.

"Psyc—" He stopped as he saw a sudden white aura surround Sawamular causing it to disappear.

_Where?_

"Blaze Kick, Sawamular!" called Rocket-P; the first command he's said this battle.

Erureido's torso was hooked by Sawamular's ignited ankle as it tossed his pokémon against the side wall powerfully, cracks forming from behind it. There was a loud wincing coming from Erureido as it slid down the wall.

_It teleported to him? Can Sawamular use Teleport? No, that can't be._

"Use Pump-Up followed by Hi-Jump Kick!" said Rocket-P again, his voice sounding cheerier with each command.

Imitating its trainer, Sawamular punched its fist into its palm. As a red aura formed throughout its body, it leapt into the air.

Even though he didn't know all of Sawamular's possible moves, he knew what that last one was and the damage it would entail.

"Erureido, get away!" he called out.

His Erureido opened its eyes and saw the airborne Sawamular coming to strike. It rolled away just as the flying kicking pokémon crashed into the wall forming a small cloud of dust around it.

He remembered Hi-Jump Kick, while very powerful, could hurt the user if it missed. This was his chance to counterattack, but he had to be cautious of the unknown white glow move that Sawamular could do. He played the planned scenario in his head of what would happen next for Erureido to pick-up.

_That's the plan, get ready!_

More than ever he wanted to win this battle. At first, he saw Team Rocket as expendable if it didn't work out and just go on his own successfully. However, ever since Rocket-V offered the Prince role at the Cerulean Gym's play rendition of the original Little Mermaid, he desperately wanted it. To be the prince to Kasumi's mermaid would be one of the most "pleasurable" experiences he could relish before claiming her… At rehearsals they would reenact each romantic scene tastefully. The romance in them crescendoing with each further rehearsal until it would no longer be "acting" between them. He wanted to imagine the entire play out in his head right then and savor the chilling heat that would fill his chest and loins, but he had to defeat Rocket-P first.

Some of the dust had cleared around Sawamular, signaling to begin his counterattack.

"Swords Dance!"

Erureido brandished its arms again and crossed them against its chest. Just as expected he saw a flash of white aura in the dust cloud. Sawamular appeared pressed with its shoulders against Erureido's crossed arms. Erureido maneuvered its stance to grasp Sawamular's arm before it could escape. The plan worked; Sawamular was caught in Erureido's feint.

"Now, Swords Dance for real this time and follow up with Close Combat!"

Like a snake shedding its skin, a second Erureido was emerging from within the Substitute holding Sawamular. Its arms sprouted from the side of the Substitute, glowing a crimson red from Swords Dance, and pounded Sawamular with a series of jabs. Having fully emerged, the attack ended sending Sawamular bouncing back besides its master. The Substitute vanished, its role completed.

What he expected to be a horrified shock from Rocket-P was instead the complete opposite. The boy had hopped a few times in place as he clapped his hands excitedly.

"See! This is what I said about you! Such dazzling strategy!"

Ignoring the unexpected praise, he continued his attack to finish the battle.

"End this with Psycho Cutter!"

Erureido dashed toward Sawamular with its arm now glowing pink.

"Absolutely, let's finish this in one hit with Blaze Kick!" said Rocket-P now sounding more serious but still retaining excitement in his voice.

Sawamular leapt toward Erureido once more, its leg blazing its fiery color.

_Come on, Erureido!_

"Do it, Sawamular!" cheered Rocket-P.

Sensing their trainers' determination, Erureido's pink aura around its arm and Sawamular's blaze on its leg both grew with greater intensity.

Every moment passing by in the colliding attack had him imagining the beach scene of the Little Mermaid play frame by frame in a slideshow fashion. His unconscious body would lay washed ashore held in the mermaid's arms; his head nestled against her bosom. The rising sun would illuminate the once darkness of the storm just prior that caused his shipwreck. His savior would lean down, the sun reflecting off her alluring sea-green eyes, her lips nearing his forehead. Even knowing the outcome of the scene, he wanted to wait… to wait for when it actually happened when he got the Prince role.

_We have to win…no, we're going to win!_

Just as both pokémon were about to collide, a new flash appeared between the two sending them back to where they started. A Weavile appeared between the two, crouching with its arm positioned downwards as if it had struck something.

_It canceled our attacks?_

Weavile rose from its stance and smirked smugly before walking to Rocket-V's side.

_So, his pokémon ended the battle for us._

"I've seen enough." said Rocket-V.

Rocket-P threw his arms up in complaint.

"Oh come on, V, you're such a party pooper."

He too was disappointed by the undecided outcome. At first, he felt assured he'd win that battle, but seeing as how Rocket-P was upset about the interruption, he wondered if Rocket-P thought he could've won too. There was also a chance that if he had lost then he might not have been able to join their organization. This conclusion left him feeling bittersweet.

Rocket-V and his Weavile faced him.

"Your choice of pokémon with its psychic trait to gain a type advantage was a wise one."

With his arms crossed and his eyes looking disappointed, he continued but his stoic tone was now condescending.

"You did not, however, realize the attack that Sawamular was using on you at the start, correct?"

He hadn't expected the emotionless Rocket member to speak in such a manner outside of the ridiculous performance from back in the Pokémon Center. The harsh words rung inside him, causing a sense of dread of what was soon to be his uninviting into their organization.

"No, I did not." he answered truthfully.

Rocket-P looked concernedly at his ally, appearing to want to argue but was tongue-tied.

"However," Rocket-V's tone returned to its usual stoic level.

"Even without the knowledge of the attack that was giving you trouble, you held steadfast. Also, counterattacking with both the enemy's advantage and a unique combination of moves is something unseen outside of Pokémon Contests. And with that, let me just say…"

Rocket-V lowered his collar, revealing a grin.

"…welcome, to Team Rocket."

_End of Act 11_


	12. Act 12: The Pendant

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 12

Underwater once again, he looked around for his mermaid that normally appeared in these dreams. She was nowhere to be found as far as he could see in the cerulean sea. Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Instead of his fish-tailed beauty, he saw a transparent object that resembled a pendant sinking towards the bottom of the ocean. A rumbling sound would follow when the pendant disappeared from sight into the dark abyss. It would be after this that he'd awaken from this dream.

This same dream about the pendant would repeat during the two nights he stayed at the hospital. Unlike the previous dreams he's had, the mysterious pendant wasn't something he recognized in relation to the mermaid's story. It was also the first time he hadn't seen Kasumi in these dreams. This being a good thing or not was undecided. He was relieved at least that the black boned dagger didn't appear again…

His stay at the hospital was suggested by the Team Rocket duo. They had made sure that no one could find him there especially Kasumi. How they were able to do this was beyond him. He seemed to trust them after the deal they had made involving his goals with Kasumi. All he had to do for them was join their ranks to scare off their rival group.

_Whoever they are…_

The thought of being a mercenary still bothered him but the desire to be in the original "Little Mermaid" play as the male lead was stronger as was his impatience. At every hour he wanted to leave the hospital but he would be impeded by the faculty's orders. They had expressed concern for his arm and wanted him to wait up to two days to see how it turned out. He would once again give-in to their worries. There was also the problem that having a casted arm would hinder his chances to be involved in the play.

He'd spend the day thinking about what had occurred before his admission. If he ever had the notion of thinking it was all indeed a dream, he'd look at his casted arm as a testament of all that transpired being real. The bitter stinging sensation like needles pricking every part of his arm before fully numbing from Yukimenoko's Ice Beam was easily recalled.

When the second day had come, the doctor, Dr. Levine, removed his cast to inspect his arm. Some areas had begun blistering while others seemed normal but with some pink patches. The doctor expressed surprise at his luck with the small amount of blistering involved. He told him he wouldn't need the cast anymore but wanted his arm to be wrapped with this special material that resembled gauze yet very soft to the touch. The material would have to be changed each week for a month, the time it would take to fully heal. He was allowed to be discharged soon after.

With his strength recovered, he finally left the hospital. It was a great feeling to walk again without the encumbering effects of vertigo and fatigue. Even though he was free, he wasn't sure where to go next. Neither member of the Team Rocket duo had contacted him since his admission to the hospital.

_Not very professional of them._

He removed the manila envelope he was given by Rocket-V at the Geneva's Retreat and looked through its contents again for a clue. The brochure for the play was still there as was the advertising slip to that antique shop he didn't show interest in at the time. Looking at the slip once more, something caught his eye. On the main display case, he faintly saw a transparent pendant, the same one from his dreams. He blinked several times and looked at the slip again, his eyes scanning the small circular object. It was the same pendant from his dreams. There was the possibility that the dream was a coincidence when he first looked at the slip back at the Geneva's Retreat even though he didn't seem to care back then. He decided to investigate further seeing as he had nothing more to do until the Rocket duo contacted him.

Following the instructions on the slip to his destination, he had arrived at the pawn shop only a few blocks away from the hospital on a busy shopping district. Of the many shoppers coming and going, none of them seemed interested in entering the pawn shop. As he got closer, he saw the main display case from the window. He covered his head to peer inside but the sunlight glare made it difficult for him to see. There was a mysterious hesitation in him to enter the pawn shop that he couldn't describe. He'd stare at the door handle for several seconds wondering why he was doing this. Not wanting to waste more time, he gathered his courage and entered the shop.

The inside of the store was filled with glass cases displaying many trinkets of all kinds. Various colored vases would sit on top of these cases. Foreign looking jewelry boxes also nestled with their merchandize counterparts.

"Welcome good sir."

His inspection of the area had him not notice the store keeper. He was a rather small man, scooting from where he was closer towards him. There was a loupe in his eye, the type used by jewelers, which he removed upon greeting. On his white apron was a name tag that read "Edward".

"Ah, good day to you." he replied.

"Is there something in particular you're looking for?" asked Edward.

Next to Edward was the display case that contained the transparent pendant sitting against a glass block that held it upright. He moved closer and peered at it. There were two bulb shapes on each side of the transparent pendant with a small dark gem at the top. He couldn't figure out what the reason was for this object to have any importance in the dreams he had.

"Oh, does that pendant interest you?" Edward unlocked the display case and carefully removed the pendant from its resting place.

"This is a special item, very much so, yes."

Edward looked at him a moment the way he probably looked at any new merchandize he gets with his loupe. Satisfied with his quick analysis, he smiled and held the pendant towards him.

"Normally, I don't let just anyone touch it but there's something about your eyes… they seemed attuned to the pendant."

He wasn't sure what he meant by that but he accepted his offer so he could take a better look. Carefully holding the pendant by the sides, he gazed upon the colorless texture. Even at this close proximity, he wasn't able to find anything interesting about it.

"I almost forgot, hold it up towards the light." said Edward.

Obliging, he lifted the pendant towards the sunlight entering through the window. The pendant's transparent glass had an oily surface texture to it that gave the illusion it was moving clear water. Both of the bulbs emitted a small aura of cerulean blue giving him the impression the bulbs were actually water droplet shapes. There were hidden designs surrounding the bulbs that appeared in a faint yellow color in the form of fish tails. The top-center gem was lit by the sunlight's touch in a range of prismatic colors. He recognized the gem from a picture book he read about long ago.

"Alexandrite." he said quietly.

"That's correct." agreed Edward.

Overall, the pendant was a dazzling display for its size just a bit bigger than his palm. Looking through it gave him the sensation he was underwater in his dreams again, peaceful. The serenity and the water symbolism it showed made him think of Kasumi, whom he saw as an avatar of water, a mermaid. He wondered if the reason for Rocket-V giving him the advertising slip of this store was to find this pendant. The significance of the dreams, where the pendant was falling into the dark depths of the sea, was still an enigma. He questioned with himself the possibility that not having the pendant would lead to trouble. If he could give such a glorious item to Kasumi, then… the very notion of it had him smiling so widely it hurt his cheeks. Saving Starmie, being the lead in the play, and now the pendant… the pendant would act as the final cupid's arrow, taming that wild spirited creature to be his.

"H—how much?" he asked, still partially in his in daydream.

His serene feeling shattered when he heard the price. The number initially seemed impossible for such an artifact but given the sheer beauty of it, it wasn't that surprising. Nevertheless, the amount was outrageous for someone of his economic status. Reluctantly, he gave back the pendant to the store keeper who returned it to its display case, the colorful dance now gone back to its transparent hibernation.

"Despair not, young sir. Fate has a strange way of revealing itself. Perhaps one of these days it will do so for you." said Edward sympathetically.

_More philosophy…_

His necklace quivered consolingly.

Thanking Edward, he made his leave back into the busy street. His next move was unknown as none of the Team Rocket duo had communicated with him still. Out of options, he considered returning to the hospital and wait there for them until the evening. If they didn't arrive, then he'd go to the Geneva's Retreat and check there.

An arm suddenly ensnared around his neck. Before he could react to the assault, he heard a familiar voice from his captive.

"Ah ha, there you are! I had thought I lost you when I found out you left the hospital earlier than I expected! Can't say I'm surprised, you're looking well!" laughed Rocket-P, revealing his smiling face to him.

He wasn't sure if to be upset or glad to see the overzealous Rocket member. There was a sensation to run away from his comrade but the boy had mentioned he was looking for him. For the moment he'd try to endure him until he said what he had to say.

"Come come I need to take you to meet someone important!" Rocket-P grabbed his wrist and tugged him like a little brother would to his older sibling when wanting to be followed.

Sighing, he allowed himself to be dragged across town. The whole ordeal felt embarrassing to him as people saw his predicament and would giggle and chuckle to each other. Any attempt to have himself released was in vain. He felt his renewed energy would be depleted by the end of this tugging trip.

They had returned to the Geneva's Retreat. It was still the middle of the afternoon so the alley gave a clear view of the entrance from a distance. As they entered, he noticed there were patrons there at this early hour although not nearly as many as the night he had last came. The self-played piano was still singing its same ragtime tune as it always did. He could sense Rocket-P hesitating to go towards it as he desired in their previous visit.

"Hang on a second…" Rocket-P at last released his vice grip on him and walked towards the piano.

He took advantage of this opportunity to catch a break and look around. The barstools were filled except the one where Edwin was sitting before. The phantasmal man's presence was likely still felt in that seat by the patrons, causing them to stay away from it. He noticed someone was staring at him from one of the barstools. The young man, probably a bit older than he was, had long royal purple jacket on covering all but his head and his tall blond hair. This fashion-clashed victim was turned in his lazy sitting position with his elbows and back against the bar counter, watching him with interest. When he faced the blond man to stare back at him, he was surprised that he kept his gaze towards him and not turn away.

_What do you want?_

It was silly of him to think the young man could hear his thoughts but the last thing he wanted was to start any trouble right now. He would have a rare moment of thankfulness to see Rocket-P return earlier than he expected. The boy wasn't alone though, he had a girl he brought along with him.

"Hey, sorry for the wait, I needed to bring a friend over." Rocket-P stood behind the girl and patted his hands lightly on her shoulders.

He recognized the girl from his previous visit as the same one who was talking to Edwin.

_What a brave soul._

The girl, with her plain pink shirt and black skirt and boots, smiled intently at him. Her long black pigtails dangled as a Manene appeared from behind her and sat on her shoulders. It mimicked the girl's smile.

"Hey there!" She raised a hand in her greeting to him.

"My name is Annie, the referee for the Cerulean Gym!" she said proudly.

_End of Act 12_


	13. Act 13: The Cerulean Gym Referee

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 13

He froze in place at the girl's words.

_The referee at the Cerulean Gym..._

The gym match he had against Kasumi—that felt ages ago—was refereed by a substitute, Edwin, in place of Annie, who was said to be unavailable that day. This would partially explain why she was able to talk to Edwin when no one else dared to be near him. If Annie was affiliated with Team Rocket, then he assumed it could mean Edwin was as well. Team Rocket's hegemony was deeper than he imagined. He began to suspect again if everything was planned by this organization from the very beginning since his arrival to Cerulean City, starting with his encounter with Rocket-P in the park. The hypothesized conspiracy was drenched with paranoia. While he was aware of it, he wouldn't be surprised if it turned out to be true considering the past events. The recorded tape that appeared on the news of Yukimenoko, Starmie, and him was especially suspicious. If this was the case, then Team Rocket seemed desperate to get him to join just to defeat this rival group. The rival group would have to be a real threat to have Team Rocket go this far, unless there was another motive involved.

"Hello?"

He had been lost in his thoughts, forgetting Annie's presence.

"Ni—nice to meet you." he said quickly.

"Annie, this is the new member I told you about. V even gave his praise to this guy!" said Rocket-P proudly as if he were bragging about his own son.

"Yes, I know him quite well from the stories I was told!" The girl took his hand and shook it with both of her gloved hands.

The way she said "stories" had him wonder if she heard about him from Kasumi or Team Rocket. Curiosity made him pursue further when the girl finally let go of his hand.

"What stories?" he asked in his fake nonchalant tone.

Annie grinned devilishly. Her Manene on her shoulder mimicked the expression. He already knew she would not tell him or would have him jump through hoops to get only part of the answer. These were the types of girls he detested the most; the ones who played mind games.

She slipped her thumbs under the straps holding her backpack, appearing important for what she was about to say.

"Word travels fast of course. The news a few nights ago did that coverage on you and Starmie causing that entire ruckus, remember?"

The girl's response was as vague as he expected. She also made no mention of Yukimenoko for some reason. He ignored the missing information.

"When they found out who owned Starmie, the reporters naturally went to the owner for an interview." Her grin was bigger this time.

_Kasumi…_

It did not occur to him that the media would have gone to Kasumi to ask about him and the night in question. He avoided watching the news during his stay at the hospital, but wasn't completely sure why. In a sense, he wanted to build up to the next inevitable meeting with Kasumi and to control his patience the best he could. A hint of an almost excitable fear not only scared him away from watching the news but aroused him as well. That fear and arousal both increased at the possible comments Kasumi must have said about him in that interview. He wanted to know but also not know what she said. It was a very strange ambivalence he wasn't use to, not like their gym battle.

"I see." It was all he could say.

Annie seemed unimpressed with his response. She tapped her cheek in thought.

"Hmmm."

She turned to Rocket-P and rotated him to face the self-played piano.

"You should go on ahead and enjoy yourself for a bit. I need to have a talk with your new recruit."

Rocket-P, instead of retorting, seemed mesmerized by the idea.

"Yeah… good idea!" Rocket-P said nothing more as he skipped joyfully towards the group at the piano.

When Rocket-P left, Annie turned back to him and snatched his wrist in a vice grip and tugged on it.

"That'll keep him distracted for a while. Come! Let's talk where it's less crowded."

Again he was to be dragged to who knew where now. This time he wanted answers to his destination so he can minimize this new tug-of-war with his wrist.

"Hold on, where are we going?" he asked, resisting her pull.

The girl sighed, placing a hand on her hip while the other was still gripping his wrist.

"Look, you have nowhere to stay right? Well, don't you want to stay with us at the gym?" asked the annoyed girl.

The question was completely out of the blue. It seemed unreal to be asked this but the girl's expression showed no signs of lying, only impatience. Such a future to be near Kasumi this early wasn't expected let alone living under the same roof. He wasn't prepared for the thousands of promising possibilities playing on the TVs of his imagination. It would be a pleasant and enjoyable experience to sort through them all at a later time.

"You mean, the Cerulean Gym?" Although he knew the answer to the question as there was only one gym per city, he wanted to be sure this wasn't some kind of trick. Playing with his hopes was the worst thing anyone could to him.

Annie's aggravated glare was dropping at his question. Her lips were quivering as she started to smile again. She couldn't hold it in any longer and proceeded to burst into a fit of giggling. Her Manene copied her giggles. The question was even sillier to her than it was to him.

"Of course, where else?"

Annie continued her giggles, tears forming from her eyes. It was his own fault for setting himself up for this embarrassment. She would eventually tire from her giggling and wipe the tears away. Recovering quickly, she tugged on his wrist again.

"Let's talk more elsewhere, come on now before he gets back!"

He knew that Team Rocket had plans for him and his goal, but he wasn't sure if this was part of it or not. While he could have asked Rocket-P about it, he considered the girl's desire to be alone with him away from the boy's presence. Watching Rocket-P merrily pretending to play the self-played piano with spectators laughing at his absurdity, he wasn't surprised Annie wanted to talk away from him. More investigation was needed before he could make a proper decision on the girl's motives. He'd play her game for now.

Just as Annie was pulling him out the door of the saloon, he took one last look at the bar stools. The purple jacket-wearing young man was still fixated on his curious stare of him up until he left.

He trudged after her in their speed walk across the city once again. The girl didn't say anything but would occasionally pull him harder so he'd walk faster with her. This time it felt like an impatient little sister pulling her older sibling to see something amazing she saw. He did his best to keep up with her as to not be embarrassed by the onlookers again.

"Where are we going?" he asked at last.

Annie turned her head, not slowing her pace, and winked at him. Manene turned to wink at him too.

"A surprise!" she said teasingly.

_…_

Familiar scenery came to view including the bench where he first spoke to Kasumi and her sisters. The path they were following was also the very same one he used to walk towards the Cerulean Gym. They entered through some trees at the corner of a street and appeared behind a familiar looking building. Sure enough, it was the gym.

This was dangerous. He couldn't go back yet and risk being seen by Kasumi. The Rocket duo even warned him of this until the right time in their plans in regards to the play. He halted her pull.

Annie was not happy about his abrupt stop.

"Hey!"

The glare she and Manene did reminded him of an Arbok doing the same thing to another pokémon, paralyzing it, in a battle he saw a long time ago. He shuddered slightly at the thought of being paralyzed by the pair's glare.

"Why are you stopping? Come on!" she demanded.

He resisted her pulling although with difficulty from her tenacity.

"I can't go back to the gym yet." He wasn't sure how to explain to the girl about his predicament since her knowledge about him was still unknown or if she was affiliated with Team Rocket or not.

The girl tossed away her grip on his wrist bitterly and placed both hands on her hips.

"We're in a hurry! The sisters are at a meeting right now about the play and the festival so we don't need to waste anymore time!"

It was his turn to become the annoyed one.

"Enough, explain yourself. Why did you drag me here?"

Dropping her backpack, the girl did a wide smile, something he only saw from Rocket-P.

"If you want to take quarter at our gym, then you have to show me you are at Ms. Kasumi's level…"

She leaned forward towards him, winking again with a playful smile, and tapped her nose once. Manene mimicked her.

"…by defeating me, "Lucky Lady" Annie, the Cerulean Gym's referee!"

It dawned on him that she was similar to Rocket-P with his unbridled enthusiasm, as if like siblings. The very thought of that made him uneasy.

_Two of them…_

_End of Act 13_


	14. Act 14: VS Annie The Lucky Lady's Pixy

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 14

He had to once again prove himself to continue forward with his goals. It was annoying but his hand was forced. There were high stakes as it had been in each of his battles since arriving at Cerulean City. In this battle, it would be to bypass this gatekeeper of the Cerulean Gym to take residence there. He wasn't sure what the reason was for Annie to wager this, but he knew she wouldn't tell him. The only way to get answers was to defeat her.

Annie took out a pokéball but paused in thought. She smiled at something she came up with. This made him uncomfortable just as it did with Rocket-P's smiles.

"Let's make this fun. If I win, I get to give you a nickname."

He was right to be worried by her smiling. The stakes were even higher now. He did not want to be labeled in any way. Being in a state of anonymity to others was something he'd want to retain.

"I prefer not." he said as nicely possible.

Annie and Manene stared darkly at him. They crossed their arms and turned their backs toward him.

"Well, then we may not be able to do business after all."

He immediately knew she was manipulating him. The tone wasn't of condescending, but teasing. She was purposely extorting him so he'd have to agree to her demands. This aggravated him. He really hated these types of girls.

Both Annie and Manene turned to face him with wide smiles, already aware that he'd have to accept.

With pokéball in hand, she raised her arm and began her announcement.

"The nameless trainer has challenged the Cerulean Gym's referee, "Lucky Lady" Annie, to a battle!"

_But wasn't she the one who challenged me?_

"Due to time constraints, both parties will use one pokémon each. The winner will be determined by whoever's pokémon is the only one left able to battle."

"And begin!" Not wasting time, Annie tossed out her pokéball.

The pokéball bounced on the ground once before opening to reveal the fairy pokémon, Pixy.

"Piiiii-xy!" it cheered.

Outside of picture books, he had never seen a Pixy before up close. He was aware that they were capable of using a plethora of various type moves. With that knowledge mixed with the short amount of time he was given before this battle started, he wasn't able to choose a form for his Metamon to Transform into. There was a chance that Pixy knew Normal type moves to complement its type. It would be then he'd make his choice.

He tossed out his pokéball to reveal Enperuto, who too cheered when summoned.

"Perrr-uuu-to!"

Not since he fought against Kasumi's Saniigo had he called out Enperuto to battle. The half Steel type would give him an edge if Pixy had any Normal type moves like he predicted. He also knew his penguin pokémon was itching for another battle.

His necklace quivered forebodingly. He took that as a sign to be cautious. Annie also didn't seem to mind his Enperuto being part Steel type.

"A Water and Steel type I see. I heard you used Enperuto against Ms. Kasumi's Saniigo." praised Annie.

"But be careful! My Pixy is very unique amongst its kind." Annie winked while shaking her index finger at him, Manene copying her motion.

She was being vague again. Using the word "unique" could mean many things if not a bluff but he didn't expect her to be the type to lie. His Metamon was unique for its own reasons. He had to prepare for anything without being overly cautious.

"Let's start off then! Pixy, Sing us a lullaby!" called out Annie, throwing her arm into the air.

"Ma-ne-ne!" repeated Manene as enthusiastically as its trainer.

Pixy closed its eyes as it started its song. The soft melodic tune that resonated around the area reminded him of the mermaid's ballad from his dreams. It was alluring. Colorful musical notes emerged from Pixy's song, dancing above it in tempo. He noticed the mermaid's ballad was getting fainter, even though Pixy was still singing. This made him a little disappointed. The notes shot outwards towards Enperuto and surrounded it with its dance. Enperuto watched the notes with anticipation but its eyes looked to increasingly grow tired. It was unable to resist the hypnotic tune of the lullaby, causing Enperuto to fall on its bottom and doze off.

"Enperuto, wake up!" he shouted.

He was in trouble. Anything could happen to Enperuto while it is unable to react to his commands. Of all the sleep inducing abilities, Sing was one of the least accurate ones due to its fifty-fifty chance. Luck wasn't on his side this time, and he'd have to endure what was to come next.

Annie and Manene snapped their fingers excitedly.

"Alright! Let's bring our sleeping beauty back to reality with Wake-Up Slap!"

Pixy ceased its singing and dashed towards the dozing Enperuto. It leapt when nearby, its hand glowing a bright red, and slapped Enperuto on the cheek. The hit was so strong it knocked Enperuto onto the ground and awake from the attack. Having snapped out of its dream, Enperuto got up and retreated a few steps away from where Pixy stood. There was a pink mark across its face where it was struck. An attack that was able to leave a mark on his part Steel type pokémon had to have meant Wake-Up Slap was not a Normal type move.

"I must admit, Enperuto would have normally been a good choice to face against a Normal type like Pixy. However…"

Annie and Manene tapped their nose.

"…Wake-Up Slap is a Fighting type move which does double the damage when the pokémon is asleep, and you are already aware that Fighting beats Steel!" Annie seemed excited from the advantage she had.

Fighting versus Steel was already a difficult match-up but the fact that Wake-Up Slap could do double damage on a sleeping pokémon was very worrisome to him. If Annie was able to land the same combo multiple times, he'd have no hope to win. It was all a matter of luck when it came to Sing's fifty-fifty chance of landing. To make the odds better in his favor, he'd have to be relentless to not allow Pixy the opportunity to use Sing again.

"Enperuto, Hydro Pump let's go!"

Enperuto reeled back its head then snapped it forward, firing the concentrated water blast towards Pixy.

"Protect!" said Annie.

A translucent blue shield appeared in front of Pixy, negating and dispersing the water blast around it onto the ground. His attack had failed, but he remembered that Protect had a fifty-fifty chance to work consecutively.

"Hydro Pump again!" he said quickly before Pixy could counterattack.

Once more Enperuto fired the water blast towards Pixy.

"Protect!"

The blue shield stopped Enperuto's Hydro Pump again. In bitter surprise, he couldn't believe how lucky this girl was.

_"Lucky Lady" Annie, of course._

"Great job! Let's play another lullaby with Sing again!" cheered Annie.

Pixy sang its song once more. The same familiar melody of the mermaid's ballad became audible. The colorful musical notes danced above Pixy, then flew towards Enperuto. He had to hope that Annie's luck would run out and miss the attack. Fortune would smile upon him as the notes traveled past Enperuto, dispersing from each other. This would be his chance to strike Pixy while it was still singing.

Before he could call out his attack, he noticed something unusual. In the previous use of Sing, the mermaid's ballad would become fainter until it was gone when Enperuto was struck by the notes. This time, however, the ballad was becoming louder. He searched for the source of the music around him. It wasn't until he looked up he found the colorful musical notes that had dispersed were now reunited above him. The notes were dancing in a circle as it descended and surrounded him, the ballad's volume playing as if the mermaid herself was singing it in front of him.

He couldn't panic, as Sing's effects were already taking place onto him. His eyes became increasingly heavier. This sleepiness he experienced was not like his fatigue from carrying the injured Starmie, it was more relaxing. He blinked several times. The battle in front of him was now like a strobe effect or a flip book with missing pages. Enperuto would look at him then suddenly would be dodging Pixy's Wake-Up Slap attacks. Sounds would echo inaudibly. Between blinking for that small moment when his eyes closed, he'd see himself in his underwater dream. He'd return back to reality when his eyes opened again. Each time he blinked, the underwater dream persisted longer and reality would be shorter.

"I told yo…u—Pix—Sing—wa—spe…cial…" He could barely catch what Annie had said to him.

With great struggle, he'd fight to stay awake from the mermaid's ballad and its captivating melody through sheer force and willpower.

It would eventually prove to be futile, because he was now asleep, immersed in his underwater dream.

_End of Act 14_


	15. Act 15: VS Annie Rotomu's Sensual Dream

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 15

The sea around him was the same as it was each time he entered this dream: clear, warm, and radiant. Its calming nature was however replaced by his panic of realizing he was asleep during his battle. He would try to awaken by slapping himself across the face as Pixy would've done but to no avail. All he could figure was he'd have to play out the dream to its end and hope he'd awaken quickly before the battle ended.

As this dream always started out, the transparent pendant appeared and begun sinking down into the dark abyss of the ocean. For the first time, he tried to make a grab at the glassy object but his hand went through it. He was not concerned by this, as he just wanted to escape from this dream. His dream would normally end as the pendant vanished into the black bottom of the sea, so he prepared for the awakening. Unfortunately, he was still in the dream after the pendant's disappearance.

A sky blue glow flashed from the dark abyss. A moment passed as the glow vanished. A figure emerged from the darkness. As it got closer, he made out the shape to be a Rotomu.

Rotomu stopped in front of him, the grin it was notorious for fixated on him. It lifted one of its electrical appendages near its mouth and snickered. Soon after, it spun in a dancing fashion around him, snickering the entire time.

He was becoming annoyed, not at Rotomu specifically, but at himself for not awakening yet. Another quick slap across his face didn't work again. Watching Rotomu still spinning around had him wonder if it was possible it could help him wake up. It was a silly idea, but he was desperate. The longer he stayed in this dream, the less chance he had of returning to the battle before it ended. He couldn't expect Enperuto to win on its own without him to assist.

"Rotomu, do you know how I can wake up?" he asked.

The electric ghost pokémon stopped its spinning dance and floated in front of him, snickering with its appendage again.

"Ro-to." it said.

A white aura formed at the tip of its appendages and quickly encased its entire body in it. What he thought was an evolution of some kind, was instead a transformation. Rotomu's body grew, and new appendages formed throughout its body. The white aura's intensity was decreasing, having finished its transformation. During this time, he was able to make out that it had turned into a humanoid shape. When the aura was gone, he looked in shock at who he saw. Rotomu had transformed into Kasumi. It was a near perfection replication except for the eyes, which remained to be Rotomu's original oval blue shapes.

The new Rotomu Kasumi figure snickered with its new arm across its mouth.

He wasn't sure if to feel insulted or disgusted at this transformation. With a heavy sigh to calm himself, he asked Rotomu the question again.

"Rotomu, how do I leave this place?"

Rotomu Kasumi ran its fingers down the side of its new body, as if he were displaying a hint of some kind to him. He did not understand what it was trying to say and became impatient.

"What are you trying to say?"

The Rotomu Kasumi figure turned its back toward him. It then placed a hand on its hip, turning its head sideways to partially face him. With two fingers, it pretended to blow a kiss while winking to him.

This attempted display of sexual appeal made him uncomfortable. Kasumi's voluptuous body winking with Rotomu's eyes seemed out of place.

Changing its pose, Rotomu Kasumi faced him, both arms behind its back innocently, and smiled softly, its eyes drawn closed.

When Rotomu Kasumi closed its eyes, he couldn't tell the difference between this copy and the real Kasumi. Because of this, the new pose was slightly more amorous. Being reminded of how he'd feel around Kasumi made him long for her. To feel the electrifying goosebumps on his skin and the blood rushing his face again was a necessity. These arousal emotions would be exponentially greater at the play as the role of the prince to Kasumi's mermaid. To be able to join the play and experience that ecstasy, he'd have to take quarter at the Cerulean Gym. To reach that goal, he'd have to defeat Annie, starting by waking up from this dream state.

Rotomu Kasumi floated towards him, its eyes remained closed. It laid a hand on his cheek, granting warmth that gave him the tingling goosebumps he longed for. The hand caressed his cheek, the gentle rub circulating the blood now rushing to face in the form of a potent blush. Even as a dream, it felt so real like if it truly was Kasumi touching him.

_Ahh…_

The arousal he was induced to made his vision flicker, the underwater dream brightening intensely to a white color like Rotomu's transformation. Just as the brightness would blind him completely, he saw Rotomu Kasumi snicker teasingly again.

Immediately, his vision restored, but he was no longer underwater. He was at the familiar battlefield behind the Cerulean Gym, awakened from the dream. Enperuto stood nearby him, facing Pixy with a slight labored breath. Another pink mark was across its other cheek, meaning it must have gotten hit again by Wake-Up Slap. Pixy appeared to be fine, not having sustained any damage. Annie looked to be surprised at him though.

"You're already awake? That was faster than it should've been!" gasped Annie and Manene.

He wasn't sure how he woke up or why Rotomu was in his dream and acting strangely to him, but now he was back and ready to continue this battle. There was no plan yet but his desire to beat Annie was only second to obtaining those previous arousal emotions from the real Kasumi.

"That was a dirty trick you and Pixy did, but I won't let it happen again." He sounded more dramatic and confident than usual with his choice of words, especially when he wasn't sure how to stop Sing yet, but he felt so motivated to defeat Annie that it naturally came out. It was a little embarrassing.

Annie smiled heartily.

"Talking all cool now, huh? I have to say, I was impressed by you waking up earlier than expected. Even more so when you stayed standing the entire time you slept. You must have tried real hard to resist!" praised Annie.

He would never have guessed that he was asleep standing. Chances were he wouldn't be able to do it on purpose if he tried to.

"Regardless, I did warn you that my Pixy is unique! Its Sing is powerful enough to not only affect the targeted pokémon, but also its trainer!" boasted Annie.

This made sense to him because the dancing colorful notes did go to Enperuto first before to him. It was a tactic he or anyone else would not have been able to anticipate. The "Lucky Lady" title was just a rouse to cover that fact up. The fifty-fifty chance of Sing landing effectively guaranteed it'd work when it could target the pokémon and its trainer as well. Even though he woke up early from Sing, Enperuto had gotten hit at least once from Pixy's Wake-Up Slap. He was still at a disadvantage.

"Now, Pixy, let's use our strategy once more. Sing!" said Annie.

Pixy took a deep breath and sang its song. The colorful dancing notes appeared and spun around Pixy, humming the mermaid's ballad. They then shot forward towards Enperuto and encircled him. Enperuto prepared for the worse, watching the notes intently. Dissatisfied, the notes dispersed in different directions. The mermaid's ballad became increasingly louder, signaling him what was coming next.

Looking above him he saw the colorful dancing notes spinning in a circle as they descended around him. He was to be struck by Sing's effects again, the mermaid's ballad having reached its crescendo. With great haste, he closed his eyes to think of a way out of this. There was no way he could afford falling asleep again even if it meant seeing the fake Kasumi once more. As he imagined the fake Kasumi with its closed eyes and warm touch, he became enamored again. The welcoming prickling goosebumps and the red hot blush on his face felt so great, even in this dire moment. It had just occurred to him what Rotomu was trying to tell him with the attempts of arousal inducing feelings.

He kept his eyes closed, thinking of the future to come when he won this battle. When moving into the Cerulean Gym, he'd help out repairing the shattered pool from his gym match before Kasumi and her sisters returned. As soon as Kasumi would see him, he'd act like he didn't notice her and continue to work on the repairs. Next, she would try to get his attention and he'd face her, looking tired from the work but smile to her. Before she'd be allowed to say more, he'd interrupt and ask about Starmie's condition. She would tell him Starmie was recovered fully and he'd smile again saying he was glad to hear that. A moment would pass and he'd apologize to her for all the trouble he had given her, stating he'd be honor bound to do what he can with the gym as penance for his brutality on Starmie, not taking no for an answer. Kasumi would smile gratefully with the small beads of tears that formed, just as she did when he saw her watching the news coverage on him trying to save Starmie at the Pokémon Center. The mystery of beyond that moment was intoxicating, so many glorious possibilities existed throughout the TVs in his mind. He could not wait for this, the adrenaline and arousal pumping up his burning desire to win against Annie.

_No child will keep you from me, Kasumi. You belong to me._

Opening his eyes he noticed the dancing notes had dispersed away from him and vanished, the mermaid's ballad along with it. Rotomu's advice had worked.

Annie and Manene looked more surprised than before.

"How… did you resist Sing's effects?"

He merely smiled the same way she did to him when she wouldn't give him answers.

Annie and Manene glared for a moment and then smirked.

"I see. It seems we have no choice then."

In a quick motion, Annie removed her jacket and shirt, revealing a black shirt beneath it. A large red emblem of the letter "R" was on the center of it.

"You've made me reveal myself, for I am not just the referee of the Cerulean Gym, Annie…

She and Manene posed, bending downwards with an arm in the air and the other towards the ground, facing him with the same smirk.

"…but also the Partisan of Fortuity, Rocket-F! The real battle begins!"

_…_

This was the third time in a row she had introduced herself.

_End of Act 15_


	16. Act 16: VS RocketF Metronome Perfection

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 16

His suspicions were right about Annie having ties to Team Rocket. He couldn't imagine just how much influence Team Rocket had if the referee of the Cerulean Gym was also a member. She fought just as uniquely as Rocket-P, making him wonder if they all were this talented. To have a rival group that gave Team Rocket trouble, they themselves would have to be as difficult too, if not more so.

There was also the mention that she was Rocket-F, the "Partisan of Fortuity". He originally thought that the "Lucky Lady" title was just to throw him off. If she were to reveal this title in the middle of their battle, it meant there was something more dangerous up her sleeve than just the Sing tactic.

"Well? Aren't you surprised?" asked an irked Rocket-F.

He assumed she was upset by his lack of awe from her revealing she was part of Team Rocket. Of course he could've pretended to act surprised but there was nothing to gain from stroking her ego. If it was Kasumi on the other hand… that'd be a different story.

"You knew Rocket-P and the Geneva's Retreat. I doubt just anyone would be there and knew the patrons unless they themselves were affiliated with Team Rocket or their rival group." It was unusual for him to speak his mind truthfully to someone else. He felt awkward afterwards.

Rocket-F grinned.

"Have it all figured out then?"

For some reason he decided this was the best time to risk throwing out a gambit as a means to rattle her a bit and possibly get some answers before the battle ended.

"Edwin, what is his affiliation?" he asked.

Unexpectedly, she and Manene smiled, appearing to be in a sense of control again, because she had answers he wanted. His gambit looked to be unsuccessful.

"So, you want to know about Eddy, as I call him." Rocket-F and Manene tapped their lips while looking up in thought. Instantly, she snapped her fingers with a look of revelation. This made him feel uneasy again like the previous time she smiled in such a manner.

_Oh no…_

"If the wager is going to be raised with you wanting to know about Eddy in addition to staying at the Cerulean Gym, then not only do I get to give you a nickname if I win but…"

Rocket-F paused, her face was blushing slightly. She covered her cheeks with her hands and looked down embarrassingly. Manene attempted the expression as well.

After some seconds, she appeared to have gathered her courage and faced and pointed at him with a forced determination, her face still blushing underneath the façade.

"…you must also go out on a date with me!"

If he could turn back time and prevent this moment from occurring he would have. The unpleasant atmosphere left them both silent with only a short gust of wind blowing by them. When he was first told to wager being given a nickname he thought she was acting like a little sister of sorts, but now he learned she had a crush on him. It was almost like a foreshadowing that if he lost this battle and the wager, he'd have no chance with Kasumi. Annie was aware of this which was why she made such a wager. He once thought that even if the Team Rocket deal didn't work out, he could win over Kasumi his own way, but now he wasn't so sure.

For the first time, he was afraid. Not only was this battle imperative that he win, but so was the previous one with Rocket-P. He could not be sure if having this knowledge would make him more cautious and battle better or worse… His fear had escalated, but most of it converted to anger. There was absolutely nothing that would get in his way for Kasumi, and he'd prove that by defeating Rocket-F and anyone else he'd have to encounter in the future.

Even if he wanted to disagree with the wager, she wouldn't let him. In the end, he just nodded silently.

With a pleased expression, Rocket-F threw out her arm.

"Pixy, it's time for them to know why I'm the Partisan of Fortuity! For the rest of the battle, only use Metronome!"

Metronome, as he remembered, was a risky ability that could essentially use any pokémon move at random. For a trainer to tell their pokémon to only use Metronome was foolhardy. However, this was no ordinary trainer but a member of Team Rocket, a group who has constantly surprised him with their influences throughout Cerulean City and their battle style.

Pixy raised a finger from both hands and swayed them side-to-side like a metronome.

"Pi-pi-pi-pi…"

_Enperuto, be careful._

He and Enperuto stood prepared for the unknown attack, hoping it'd flop and be something they could quickly punish with.

"…pi-pi-piiiixxyy!" yelled Pixy happily, finishing its hand dance.

Pixy raised its foot and slammed it down.

A strong rumble was shaking the ground beneath them. He could barely stand while Enperuto toppled over forward onto the ground. His vision was rattling, giving him difficulty to keep an eye on Pixy. The shaking intensified, not allowing a moment's rest for them. Pixy had called upon the power of Earthquake, a mighty move that was even more potent on Enperuto's half Steel type.

"Enperuto, try to get up!" he called out.

It was futile as his pokémon was at the quake's mercy, bouncing and tossing all around. He took this time to quickly think of an idea but noticed Pixy had already started shaking its fingers again before Earthquake had finished.

_Damn it…_

"Pi-pi-pi-pi-piiiixxyy!"

With the ground calmed, Earthquake had finished, but so had Pixy's next Metronome. It leapt up into the air and fired an Ice Beam down at Enperuto, who had not gotten up yet.

"Look out! Use Agility, quickly!" he shouted.

Enperuto looked up to see the blue crackling beam coming towards it. It rose enough to be in a kneeling stance, but before it could stand and use Agility to dodge, it was hit by the Ice Beam. Having been too slow to react in time, Enperuto was encased in ice.

His wrapped arm shook slightly, remembering having to endure such a fate to Yukimenoko's own Ice Beam. This, however, was not the time to reminisce the past as Pixy had already completed another Metronome.

"Pi-pi-pi-piiiixxyy!"

Pixy dashed forward, its fist surging with a red vortex gathering energy around it. It jumped when near the frozen Enperuto and punched the ice, the red aura exploding upon impact unimpeded by the now shattered ice shell. Its fist struck Enperuto in the stomach, sending it tumbling with a strong crash that covered the air upon impact in vaporescence. When it had cleared, he saw Enperuto wincing on the ground from the attack, ice shards breaking into pieces around the battlefield. Focus Punch, the attack Pixy had used, was one of the most powerful Fighting type moves just as Earthquake was for Ground types, and both were very effective on his half Steel pokémon.

He was swelling with dread. The battle was becoming more hopeless each second as Pixy continued its chain barrages of Metronomes with powerfully effective attacks. Even now, it was swaying its fingers again.

There was no time for Enperuto to get up before the next attack came. He had to stop Pixy before it could complete any more of its Metronomes.

"Enperuto, use Hydro Pump before Pixy finishes!"

Enperuto raised its upper body from the ground with an arm. It inhaled deeply and fired as strong of a Hydro Pump it could from its position. The stream of water was on a direct course to Pixy.

"Pi-pi-piiixxyy!"

Just before the Hydro Pump could hit its mark, Pixy finished Metronome and a blue translucent shield formed in front of it, repelling the water away.

Of all the moves Pixy would randomly pick, it had chosen a defensive one, Protect, to negate Enperuto's Hydro Pump. He didn't want to believe Rocket-F's proclamation of her fortuity, but he also didn't want to believe this was pure coincidence.

"Again, Enperuto!"

Raising itself to a kneeling position, it fired another Hydro Pump.

"Pi-pi-pi-pixxyy!"

Another Metronome was completed, forming the same blue translucent shield around Pixy, negating their attack again.

_It can't be…_

"Again!"

Enperuto was back up completely and used Hydro Pump at its full power.

"Pi-pi-pi-pixxyy!"

The reoccurring successful Reflects stopped every Hydro Pump. Puddles formed around the battlefield from the failed attacks.

_Three… times…_

This was becoming ridiculous. The chances of Pixy randomly choosing Reflect three times in a row and each time being successful were impossible odds. He had no idea how he could defeat this impenetrable Pixy, who had not yet been hit in this battle while Enperuto had sustained a lot of damage.

The entire time, Annie—Rocket-F—and Manene stood with their arms crossed, smiling silently. Her cheeks would blush slowly and deeper during this battle with each passing second that went in her favor and her getting closer to winning the wager.

This was Team Rocket's unbridled power…

_How… can I win?_

_End of Act 16_


	17. Act 17: VS RocketF Hidden Power

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 17

The situation was grim. He was backed into a corner, the small fairy pokemon, Pixy, had grown a lot bigger in his imagination. It stood, towering over him and Enperuto, showing how helpless they were before it. An even larger Rocket-F and Manene stood further behind it, their faces unseen except for their smug smiles.

Pixy had the perfect offense and defense. If they didn't attack before Metronome, Pixy would use powerfully effective moves on Enperuto. If he attacked during Metronome's finger ritual, Pixy would just nullify their offenses with Protect.

To topple a titan like this, the only way they'd be able to get any damage in would be to strike when Pixy was attacking too. Since Enperuto had taken a substantial amount of damage already while Pixy had taken none, this plan was desperate yet the only one possible.

"Pi-pi-pi-pixxyy!"

Gathering courage, he anticipated the next attack would be another weakness of Enperuto. With Pixy having finished Metronome again, he was proven right. There were sparks of electricity surging through the fairy pokemon's body, ready to be unleashed. As soon as it leapt upwards, he knew what was to come and prepared for it.

"Enperuto! Use Drill Peck and spin your body at the ground!"

This was a dangerous risk to not try to dodge the incoming Thunderbolt. He was gambling an attempt to follow through with his plan, the only chance of success.

Enperuto spun its body rapidly against the ground as the burst of electricity fired down from above towards it. The spinning had slashed the ground, knocking chunks of dirt into the air. The dirt clashed directly with the Thunderbolt. Thankfully, the burst of earth had absorbed most of the electricity, the remaining fizzling out entirely. The result was a small dust cloud barrier between the two pokemon, blocking their views of one another.

His plan had worked this far but he had to keep going with the momentum. He used this renewed hope for continuing with his plan.

"Agility, Enperuto!"

As he watched his pokemon shift in place in quick sessions, he began to pierce together several situations for the remainder of this battle and how to counter them. If Pixy was capable of using Metronome to its needs, such as the case was with Protect appearing at every attack he used, then he could anticipate the next move again.

"Pi-pi-pi-pixxyy!"

Once more, he was correct. The dust cloud barrier was shot away from Pixy having used Gust. His confidence was returning from the knowledge of premonition he was use to having. He wanted to imagine more about Kasumi and the future with this victory, but he had to retain focus on this battle more than ever before.

"Pi-pi-pi-pixxyy!"

And came the next Metronome, a square symbol emerged around Enperuto. From a second glance, he noticed the symbol was actually a target sign. Pixy had used Lock-On on Enperuto, not wanting to miss the next attack like it had with Thunderbolt. He didn't expect this, believing Pixy would have only chained attacks to keep them at bay. His hope that he had just regained was depleting again, more so when he didn't have time to think of a way out of this turn of events, because Pixy was already done with another Metronome.

"Pi-pi-pi-pixxyy!"

A large orb of electricity formed in front of Pixy. It fired with such a strong shot it knocked the small pokemon onto its back. He recognized the attack as Zap Cannon, a move that not only was powerful but it also would guarantee paralysis on the target it struck. If Enperuto got hit, this match would be over, Agility's effect would be nullified and the pokémon would become slower and paralyzed, unable to dodge or be swift enough to counterattack. The Drill Peck technique wouldn't be enough to stop the attack this time with its stronger power than Thunderbolt. There was no other option but to stall until he could figure something out.

"Enperuto, dodge it!"

With Agility still active, Enperuto was able to swiftly evade Zap Cannon, but due to Lock-On, the crackling sphere refused to give up and turned around after its target.

"Run!" he yelled.

Enperuto dashed around the battlefield with Zap Cannon still chasing after it. It had to dodge every time it drew near, because even with its speed it could not outrun it completely.

"Pi-pi-pi-pixxyy!"

Pixy was not amused by the tag antics of theirs and continued with its attacks. More electricity formed this time but in the form of waves of light from its fingertips. It fired outwards onto the ground towards Enperuto.

"Jump!"

Enperuto saw the incoming Thunder Wave and leapt upwards as high as it could to escape the electrical trap. In this desperate attempt to avoid being paralyzed, it left itself opened to Zap Cannon, which arced upwards toward the now descending Enperuto, ready to catch it in its wake. His quick decision was a foolish one as Enperuto was now doomed to get hit by the chasing electrical sphere.

_No!_

He stared intently and hopelessly at his pokémon, time slowing down the frantic battle to a near paused state. The electrical crackling from Zap Cannon was droning in this now creeping pace. In this critical situation, he was exhausting every alternative possible, but nothing was successful in the played out scenarios in his mind. The TVs were all filled with failed attempts to escape from Zap Cannon's victory sealer. Zap Cannon was inches away from the airborne Enperuto, soon to connect in just seconds in this slowed state

Enperuto looked slowly towards its trainer for a plan, but all it saw was his frustrated stare. It knew better than anyone that even in this dire moment of impossibility, that he'd never surrender and would venture forward head-on even in the most impossible situations, somehow, someway, gaining victory. When he looked up at his pokemon, it gave a sharp confident look back him, almost like reassurance that they'd win, and it would prove it. This left him feeling ashamed at himself for feeling hopeless, and returned the confident look back at Enperuto, trusting in it.

"En-perrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruto!"

Enperuto roared loudly, the echoes reverberating around the battlefield powerfully and ending the slowed time. As soon as time returned to normal, Enperuto spread its flippers, forming several prismatic spheres in front of it that quickly turned to a brown rocky color. It fired the spheres to collide with the immense Zap Cannon. The electrical attack exploded from the counterattack, an enormous black cloud like that of in the conclusion of his gym battle swallowed the battlefield whole in its darkness.

Hidden Power, a move he never knew his Enperuto had ever since he first found it so many years ago, was now revealed in this crucial moment to struggle out of defeat. He was in disbelief of how they had escaped what almost felt like death, as that was how important this battle was. His Enperuto had defied the grim reaper—Pixy—and saved his dream for Kasumi from dying in that Zap Cannon. It was a type of gratefulness he had never felt before.

Enperuto roared upon being revealed from the fading smoke cloud. The echo was stronger this time, bringing a chill up his spine, not out of fear but surprise. It had not given up and felt no fear of loss, as it knew it would win; this he felt from his pokémon.

Winning was everything to him, and it was no longer solely for Kasumi, but for Enperuto's courage as well. This would be "their" victory.

"Pi—pi-…"

The Metronome Pixy had tried to use caused nothing to happen, as if it fizzled out. Pixy, Rocket-F, and Manene looked spooked from Enperuto's battle cry, their mouths covered by their hand. It shook off the intimidation and started another Metronome. Rocket-F and Manene weren't as fast to recover, the blushing now gone.

His focus was on Pixy for its next Metronome, aware Enperuto was doing the same.

Its composure returned, Pixy leapt up then dove into the ground, clawing through it.

_Dig._

As quickly as Pixy vanished, a hole appeared but it didn't emerge from it. Another hole formed further away from the first one, and many more spawned over the course of a few seconds around Enperuto. He knew it was attempting to confuse them, purposely giving away its possible locations. In this way, the warning of the ground rumbling before it'd pop out was prevented.

_Clever._

Pixy shot out of the ground between him and Enperuto's back, its body surging with a brilliant scintillation of electricity. It fired the explosive Thunder down at Enperuto, forcing it dodge. The Thunder blasted the ground, a pillar of earth shot upwards from the impact. Pixy dove back into the ground.

Thunder, being one of the strongest electrical attacks, required channeling to be fired, making its accuracy not the greatest compared to its weaker counterpart attacks. But because Pixy could hide in the tunnels it had made, it would allow it to channel Thunder or any Metronome attack before popping out. This would also prevent giving Enperuto time to nullify the attack with Hidden Power.

_Very clever._

Pixy popped out again, firing Thunder again. Enperuto was better prepared this time and evaded once more, but something caught his attention with where it was moving to.

"Enperuto, get away from the water!"

Enperuto saw it was standing in one of the several puddles of water that were caused by their failed attempts at Hydro Pump at the beginning of the match. It moved out of the way just as Pixy came out of another hole and fired Thunder down at the puddle Enperuto was just standing in moments ago. He was thankful for noticing at the last second that Pixy had tried to lure Enperuto to the puddle area, making the conduction of the water to increase Thunder's impact range several folds. Pixy had used their own element against them, just as they did to Saniigo and Starmie during the gym battle with Kasumi. This insulted him, but it gave him an idea.

"Hydro Pump the area around you, Enperuto!"

Enperuto didn't question the reason for this; it already trusted him to the very end. It fired Hydro Pump immediately, spinning around to spread the blast around the battlefield. His pokémon finished just as Pixy came out of hiding again, with a look of determination to not miss again.

"Go! Enperuto!"

With all its strength, Enperuto leapt as high as it could over Thunder's attack that shot down under it. Pixy was still airborne with Enperuto incoming towards it. Quickly, it used Metronome in the air.

"Pi-pi-pixxyy!"

Just as he expected, Pixy did not use Protect because he had not called out a command, forcing it to attack instead. Its fist gave a purple spark as it dashed downwards to the rocketing Enperuto. Mach Punch was on its way.

"Surf!"

The water from all the puddles gathered at the center and rose rapidly behind Enperuto's ascent. Mach Punch's swift strike struck Enperuto square on the forehead. With its crown now shining brightly above Pixy's fist, Enperuto pressed against it with a threatening glare. The rising water beneath it surged with great force from the activated Torrent that Pixy caused from the Mach Punch. Enperuto lashed its head upwards, knocking Pixy's fist away and throwing off its balance in the air. Surf had caught up to Enperuto, who now rode it, towering over the descending Pixy like a gaping monstrous mouth. Enperuto spun its body using Drill Peck as it controlled the Torrent powered Surf. The combined attack clashed into Pixy before it could regain its composure to Metronome again. At the Surf's and Drill Peck's mercy, Pixy was carried across the battlefield past it and Rocket-F and slammed against the wall of the Cerulean Gym. The impact gave off a sickening metal grinding sound. With the attack completed, Enperuto rebounded off its prey and landed proudly a few feet away.

Pixy looked to have taken heavy damage all over, the bludgeon markings from the Surf and wall collision and scratches from Drill Peck were all over its body. It peeled off the dented metal wall and plopped onto the ground, its eyes showing signs of unconsciousness.

They had won.

_End of Act 17_


	18. Act 18: Threats

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 18

They had won.

Elation filled him. Against all odds, the impervious Pixy had been defeated with a single decisive strike.

Enperuto laid against his arms, exhausted from the trying battle.

He wasn't the type to give praise truthfully, only for deception. All he could do was smile and nod at his pokémon. Enperuto nodded back before closing its eyes to rest.

_Thanks._

Raising his pokéball, he returned Enperuto back into it. The battle was over and he was to claim the spoils of victory. This milestone was overcome.

He faced Rocket-F for the first time since Enperuto used Hidden Power during their battle, an ability he would further investigate at a later date. She was holding her Pixy, who had just regained consciousness.

"You did great, Pixy. You held on to the very end. Thank you." she said softly.

"Pi—xy." said the fairy Pokémon with a tired smile before being returned to its pokéball.

She stood up slowly and turned to him. There was no look of regret on her face, just a small smile and light blush, almost shy. Manene repeated the gesture. Both looked down before she spoke.

"I didn't think anyone else would figure out the weakness in the Metronome strategy except by Rocket-V."

The compliment hinted that no one else in their organization could beat her Pixy except by Rocket-V, the apparent interim leader for Cerulean City's turf war. It was a risky stratagem to attack when Pixy would be attacking, the only way of avoiding the impenetrable Protect. This could have also meant that Rocket-P hadn't been able to defeat her yet. He chose not to ponder on this further, as the battle was already over and he wanted to claim his prize.

"In the end though, you bested me. A deal is a deal."

He took a deep breath as if preparing to be given something tangible right there, but he knew better.

They would later enter the Cerulean Gym. What was only a few days ago he was last there felt like years to him. The gym looked different since his previous battle with Kasumi. A great disappointment came when he noticed the pool that had been damaged in the battle was already repaired; something he'd hoped to have assisted in to gain admiration from. There were also various props set to the side of the pool containing items for what he assumed was for the play. He approached the props and saw a dark item that caught his attention. Bending down for a closer examination, he pulled out the black object only to drop it immediately. It was the black boned dagger from his dream-turned-nightmare where Kasumi had stabbed his arm. He shook his head, trying to avoid recalling it.

_It's necessary for the play._

With that comfort in mind, he took his attention to the tall background set standing behind the pool. It was painted with a rising sun; the dawn's peeking light shrouded the waters and sky with an orange tint. He recognized the scene where the mermaid drank the elixir that would grant her legs. Thinking about the play got him excited, he couldn't wait for it.

"Ok! Everything should be ready to go. I called Sakura to let her know of the situation and to keep it a secret from Kasumi until they arrive." said Annie as she made her return. Her shirt was covering the Team Rocket logo one she had during their battle.

Adrenaline pumped in him, his body sensing impending danger. He had somehow forgotten about Kasumi and her sisters returning to the gym. They could be arriving at any moment and he was not prepared for it.

Annie looked at him, noticing his nervousness.

"Hey, don't worry! Like I said, it will be taken care of. The older sisters know about this and will be on board with supporting it."

He wasn't sure what Annie could have said to have put Kasumi's sisters in his favor. While he had known Team Rocket to keep true to their word, he was still on edge. Any slip up here would ruin his chances. This was more nerve wrecking than the battles that led up to this point.

With a fake nod of assurance to Annie, he walked to the front of the gym by the doors with the thought in mind that he should face this confrontation head on as soon as they came in. It would be at last he'd meet up with his beauty, Kasumi, once again. The previous time they had met was after his weakened state of bringing Starmie back. He will never forget the brief moment of feeling he had left when she held him in comfort before going numb from his injuries. There was a rise of hope in him that he'd be in her arms again. His face hardened at the thought of her holding his head on her shoulder, the serene aroma of the sea lingering from her hair.

_You're so close to mine…_

There was a coughing sound, breaking away his enjoyable fantasy.

It was Annie, she and Manene looked angry.

"I don't see what you see in her honestly."

His guess was that Annie knew what he was thinking about and was jealous. She had lost the bet for nicknaming and dating him, it was only natural there would be some dissatisfaction. Generally, he would not care about such trivial things, but while he did win the bet Annie's usefulness with being part of the gym could play out further in the near future. At the very least he could bring her confidence back up so he'd stay on her good side just as he would need to do with Kasumi's sisters.

He smiled before responding.

"Annie, I never got to say this earlier but you were the toughest challenger I've fought yet. Under different circumstances, who knew what could've happened between us."

There was a slight twitch that he held back from saying this. What he said was not a complete lie but there was a large gap between Kasumi and Annie or even anyone else to him in comparison. This compliment may have been a bit more than necessary but he wanted to be completely sure she wouldn't betray him later if she was still upset.

Annie's anger melted away into a blush on her and Manene's face. Both turned away a moment, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

_Too easy._

"I…"

Annie quickly shook her head and walked past him towards the front doors of the gym.

"I'm going to meet up with the sisters so that the focus will be on you when we arrive."

As Annie took a single step out past the door she paused.

"Also," her voice seemed softer now.

"I'm glad you joined Team Rocket."

Annie walked out the door hastefully.

With a deep sigh, he sat on the nearby bleacher adjacent to the front doors. He was alone now but he preferred it that way where Kasumi was not concerned. While he wasn't able to get the information about Edwin from Annie yet he figured he'd wait until later.

"Ex—excuse me." Said a whispering voice.

His alone time was cut short. Figuring it was Annie again, he turned to the source with the best of a smile he could make. However, it was not Annie, but someone else. The purple jacket wearing young man who had stared intently at him back at the Geneva's Retreat was now peeking his head from the side of the bleachers.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, I'm Michael."

He didn't answer back.

Looking embarrassed, Michael stood up completely, his hand running across the bleacher seat collecting his thoughts quickly.

"Um, I apologize also for following you but I've never seen you before at the Geneva's Retreat."

He was getting impatient. There was no time for idle chitchat when the sisters would be arriving soon.

"What is it you want?"

Michael coughed and nodded.

"Yes, well, I figured you were invited to join Team Rocket because they felt you were exceptionally valuable to them, strong even."

He wasn't sure how he knew about him being in Team Rocket unless everyone at the Geneva's Retreat kept tabs on who was on their side and strangers being loyal to the enemy. The question was what side was Michael on.

"Go on." he said.

"And when I saw your battle against Annie, Rocket-F, I knew I was right. So I wanted to ask you for a favor."

Michael looked fearful of rejection but he didn't care about him. Whatever the favor was, he was in a hurry to be ready and didn't want to be caught off guard when Kasumi arrived.

"I'm sorry, but I have important business to take care of."

He turned around, ready to walk away.

"They know about Kasumi and you."

He stopped dead as he took his first step.

"What did you say…?" he asked slowly.

_Who dares…_

Michael gulped and repeated slowly.

"Your rivals, they know about you two."

He took deep breaths that were a result of both fear and anger from the threat he was trying to disbelieve. Turning around he faced Michael with a piercing glare that startled him.

"What exactly do they know?" he demanded.

Michael held his breath and stared back at him with as much courage he could muster.

"I can't tell you unless you help me."

Something in him nearly snapped, a powerful desire to grab Michael by his purple jacket and slamming him against the wall forcing him to tell him what he wanted to know. He barely resisted, trying to regain his composure. There was no point risking a scene right then.

"First, tell me, how can I believe you?"

Michael looked down at his jacket and unzipped it carefully, opening it to reveal a purple shirt with a detailed looking red emblem of the letter "N" on it.

"Because, I am in Team Rocket's rival organization: Team Nebula."

_End of Act 18_


	19. Act 19: Team Nebula

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 19

"Team... Nebula?" he asked.

Michael nodded hesitantly, almost surprised at him not knowing.

"Didn't they tell you?"

It never occurred to him to seek out the identity of this rival organization. Anything as trivial as a name had mattered very little to him. All his focus since he entered this city was solely on Kasumi. The sudden knowledge of the rival organization's name and one of its members standing before him jolted him awake. This was especially true when Michael mentioned that they knew about Kasumi and him. He needed to know what it was they knew exactly and its purpose. Michael would not reveal the information he sought unless he did the favor he asked for.

"What is this favor you wanted?"

Michael reached into his unzipped jacket's pocket and revealed a photo. He handed it to him to look at. With photo in hand he saw a picture of a foreign younger boy that was probably Annie's age. There was a robust spirit behind the gentle smile he had. The picture may have been taken before the boy had joined Team Nebula.

"This is my brother. Well, adopted brother to be exact. He always felt outcasted because he was adopted and not part of our family by blood. Because of this, he was very ambitious to be at the top. Eventually, he ended up joining Team Rocket as a result."

Michael looked more frustrated as he spoke.

"I was against this and told him not to do it but he ignored me. He soon disappeared into the organization leaving me unable to find him again. When I learned there was a rival organization, Team Nebula, I opted to join quickly in hopes to find him and get him out of this turf war."

He didn't know what to say, the story sounded something romantic out of literature.

"What does this have to do with me?" he asked.

Michael took another deep breath to instill courage.

"I went to the Geneva's Retreat each day in hopes to find him but with no luck. It was then I saw you, a new face, and when I followed you and saw you defeat Annie, I knew you were strong, strong enough to beat my brother to wake him from these delusions of grandeur he has!"

"Beat?"

Michael nodded.

"Yes, someone of your caliber could defeat him in a battle and discourage him from continuing on with this."

He looked down at the photo once more. He sensed behind the gentle smile the younger boy looked really ambitious and full of energy with a desire to be the best. Just the photo alone had him assume the boy was too confident and would not be a problem to defeat. The pain the boy must have felt from his unknown roots causing this competitive nature was hidden quite well. Easy or not, it was another detour that would take him off his path, something he hated with a passion.

Returning the photo back to Michael he considered the options at hand. He could ignore the request and risk this possible bluff that Team Nebula would use his ties with Kasumi against him. Certainly, with Annie being on his side and part of the Gym, it would be risky for Team Nebula to engage in any confrontation without it being seen as a direct act of war, justifying Team Rocket to retaliate back.

The other option was to assist Michael and his request. If he could get insight on Team Nebula directly from him including what they planned to do with the information on Kasumi and him, it would be advantageous as a means to rid of this possible deterrent who dared threaten his goals. The other thing that bothered him was how and who gave the information regarding Kasumi and him. He had made sure it wasn't possible for it to be easily noticeable his true ultimate goal. Rocket-P made a close guess during their first encounter. Annie knew of it as well most likely coming from either him or Rocket-V himself. The only other suspects would have to have been at the Pokémon Center who witnessed the events there, a mole in Team Rocket itself, or even...

_Edwin._

Now more than ever he wished Annie was there so he could get the information regarding Edwin that she had promised from their battle. He neglected it and chose to wait until later, a mistake he now regretted. Edwin was the suspect of choice. He refereed the Gym battle between Kasumi and him, he saw him dive in to save Starmie thus forfeiting the battle he would have won, and chances were he also saw the news that covered his strenuous rescue attempt to get Starmie to the Pokémon Center.

He turned to Michael now, considering to ask regarding Edwin. The claim Michael made earlier about being at the Geneva's Retreat each day would have him know who was on which side.

"Hold on, do you know about Edwin?"

Michael was surprised by the off-topic question.

"The spooky looking tall guy who talks to this Gym's referee all the time? Hmm..." Michael cupped his chin in thought as he faced the ground.

"I don't know everyone's allegiance who goes to the Geneva's Retreat honestly, I've only been with Team Nebula a short time. While I did know Annie, the gym's referee, is in Team Rocket, I assumed that Edwin was as well because they were always together when I saw them."

_Useless._

It looked to him that he'd have to wait until he spoke to Annie again to learn more about Edwin.

"So will you help me?" asked a near desperate Michael.

He did not want to get involved in this family affair but he had a stake in it. The very thought of him being spied on at any given time and using the information of his desires for Kasumi against him made him infuriated. He only joined Team Rocket to take advantage of the resources that were given to him and glorify his image to Kasumi, not get involved in this turf war. If Team Nebula wanted to wake this sleeping behemoth then he'll give them hell for it and teach them not to meddle in his affairs.

"Ok." he said calmly.

Michael's expression jolted to joy but quickly reverted back to worry.

"But how do we find him?"

His best guess was to locate Rocket-P at the Geneva's Retreat who he had left behind when Annie took him away. He just hoped he was still there to ask about Michael's brother who was in Team Rocket.

"Someone I know may have knowledge your brother's whereabouts."

Joyous again, Michael already made his way to the door.

"Let's go then!"

Before he followed, he remembered that Kasumi and her sisters and Annie were returning to the gym. This was a triumphant moment he had waited so long for and fantasized it many of a time. The illustrious amour that would fill the air would be intoxicating, leaving him in a state of bliss and warmth as he'd be in her grateful arms. But... if he didn't leave, he'd risk Rocket-P leaving the Geneva's Retreat and there would be no way to track him down, having them to wait until he randomly appeared as he usually did.

He decided it was not worth it to help Michael at this time. Too long he dreamed of reuniting with Kasumi since saving Starmie. It was difficult enough to delay the first time for greater gratification based off Team Rocket's plan to get him into the play and take residence at the gym, but to delay it further would gain nothing more in this moment. If anything, it would hinder it, as Annie has been building up the suspense between Kasumi and him for this exact encounter. Not only that, he needed to speak to Annie about Edwin as well. He will get his revenge on Team Nebula and the spy, but this reunion came first.

Shaking his head he attempted to apologize.

"I cannot go at this time. There is something important I have to do."

Michael looked confused, disbelieved at his words. He moved and spoke slowly towards him.

"No, you agreed. There is no time to waste. Every minute he's with this cult of yours he is becoming more corrupt."

He was getting irritated.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I-"

"No!" yelled Michael so loudly it echoed throughout the gym.

Michael brandished a pokéball and tossed it at him. It landed nearby before opening to summon a Dokukurage. It roared and tried to make a grab at him with its tentacles. He jumped back avoiding the grip.

_He's out of control._

"I'm the one who should apologize, because I will have you tell me where my brother is even if I have to force it out of you and your cohort!"

He did not expect Michael to act as impulsively as he did to get what he wanted. There was no sense in talking to him further as Dokukurage was coming towards him, its tentacles lashing outwards. He continued to maneuver away but he wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer.

_We need to stop him._

Grabbing his necklace, he removed it and placed it behind him waiting for Transform to take place.

_Let's go as Starmie again._

When the transformation finished, his pokémon jumped over and landed in front of him. There was a problem, it had not transformed into Starmie but Hitodeman instead. Both he and Hitodeman looked confused unsure what happened.

_What...?_

Before he could figure out why it didn't Transform into Starmie, Dokukurage was already firing Bubblebeam at Hitodeman. The bright beam of aqua spheres struck and threw Hitodeman into the pool nearby. Dokukurage faced him now that his pokémon was out of the way.

"Are you ready to come willingly now?" asked Michael.

_End of Act 19_


	20. Act 20: Kidnapped and Rescued

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 20

He had retreated to the opposite side of the pool from Dokukurage. It was not in his mind to give in to Michael who had gone insane. There was little he could do about it in his current state however. He was concerned about Hitodeman who had not resurfaced yet.

Dokukurage dove into the pool and swam quickly towards him. He took a step back, preparing to run. Before Dokukurage could reach him, a pillar of water emerged underneath it and threw it upwards. Hitodeman appeared, having used Waterfall to knock Dokukurage upwards, and swam towards him.

He smiled and bent down to his pokémon.

_I'm glad you're ok._

Assured of its safety, he saw Dokukurage descending from its toss.

"Ok, use Psychic and throw him out of the pool!" he commanded.

Hitodeman stretched outwards but stopped.

_What? What do you mean you can't use your attacks?_

Dokukurage fell with a splash back into the pool.

_I see... those are the only moves you can use. Ok._

First his pokémon couldn't transform into Starmie, and now the moves were different than before, limited. He would need to investigate this afterwards.

"Dokukurage, get rid of that Hitodeman so we can save my brother!"

Michael had arrived and was already beginning his assault.

"Bubblebeam it once more!"

Dokukurage fired the attack from its mouth across the pool at Hitodeman.

Remembering the now limited set of moves his pokémon had, he returned fire.

"Flash Cannon back!"

Hitodeman's center gem glowed intensely white before firing the luminous beam at the Bubblebeam. Both attacks collided, shooting upwards and hitting the ceiling. Bits of debris fell and landed in and around the pool leading to both pokémon to go underwater to avoid them.

The last thing he needed was to damage the gym again. If Kasumi saw that she'd also notice him fighting against Michael. He could not trust him to keep the knowledge of being in Team Rocket a secret. This battle had to end now and he was sure Michael wanted the same.

"Toxic Spikes the entire pool!" called Michael.

Dokukurage spun in place, releasing spiked purple objects that landed everywhere in the pool in front of Hitodeman. The spikes, some sitting at the bottom of the pool and others floating in various levels of it, made it impossible for Hitodeman to move anywhere without touching them. He found no issue with this as it kept Dokukurage from attacking too.

"Bubblebeam through the spikes!"

_Huh?_

He didn't understand what Michael meant by that. All he could do was watch as the Bubblebeam twisted and turned in its maneuvers around the floating spikes toward Hitodeman. It was something he hadn't seen done or thought possible before. He couldn't fascinate about the tactic as it was nearing Hitodeman. There was a chance but it was a shot in the dark. Something had to be done.

"Hitodeman, use Water Pulse on the side of the Bubblebeam!"

Hitodeman answered immediately with forming a brightly-boarded sphere from its tips and shot it towards the snake-like attack. It struck the Bubblebeam knocking it away into the Toxic Spikes. The collision caused a chain reaction of small explosions clouding the pool in a purple cloud.

"That got him." said Michael triumphantly.

"Now, grab him and let's go!"

Before he could react to his Hitodeman not emerging, Dokukurage shot out of the pool and landed in front of him wrapping its tentacles around his waist and lifting him above it.

He struggled in its grip but it was hopeless to overpower Dokukurage.

"Hitode-!" He was interrupted by one of Dokukurage's tentacles covering his mouth.

His partial call to the purple pool was not answered as he was hurriedly carried away out of the gym with Michael in front.

They were moving stealthily through the trees and alleys as to not draw suspicion to his predicament. He gave several attempts to struggle hoping Dokukurage had loosened its grip on him but were unsuccessful. Yelling wouldn't work either as his mouth was still covered by the spare tentacle. Even if he was somehow forced to fight Michael's brother, he only had Emperuto who had not long ago fought Annie and wouldn't be able to do another battle so soon.

There was also the matter regarding Kasumi, who he awaited so long to reunite with at such a pivotal point. He had reluctantly delayed meeting her again because of Team Rocket's persuasion to make the encounter even greater, gain housing in the gym itself, and have a chance at starring in the play. His thoughts of remembering seeing Kasumi beside Starmie watching the news of his heroics, the secrecy of his stay at the hospital from her, and the battles he had to endure ending with Annie to meet again with Kasumi made it seem it was all a waste. All of that buildup, all that effort, crashed in his mind. The very thought of his dream ending here created an intense bitter rage that suddenly ignited in his chest and throughout his body causing him thrash violently, his thoughts filled with rancorous cursing. He vowed he would get his revenge on Team Nebula especially the one who knew of his desires for Kasumi.

Dokukurage held him tighter against the newfound strength that he had against him. Michael turned to look up at him. He glared a hatred he hadn't felt before down at him. Michael turned away, intimidated by the bloodlust he could sense from him.

"Sa-save your energy. We're almost there." Michael was sounding passive just as he was the first time they had met. The crazed temper he had when attacking and kidnapping him was gone.

They were in a small nature walk area surrounded by trees with paths on them leading out to the street. Michael went up ahead to check if it was clear of pedestrians to cross.

"That's enough, Nebula-L." said a soft voice.

Michael and Dokukurage turned to the origin of the voice behind them. He twisted to see Rocket-V standing beside a tree some meters away, his scarf still around his neck and covering his mouth even in this warm weather.

Nebula-L, who he guessed was Michael's codename, looked fearful.

"Stay away!" shouted the Team Nebula member.

Rocket-V took a few steps forward. Michael took several more steps back.

"You should know better than to do anything that could be seen as an act of war between our two organizations. I sincerely doubt the Viceroy would enjoy knowing you acting out of the bounds of his sovereignty in Team Nebula."

_Viceroy?_

Michael's fearful expression turned to the crazed obsessed state that it was back at the gym.

"I am acting outside of this turf war your two organizations are doing. I could care less about any of it! All I want is my brother back from this corruption both Team Rocket and Team Nebula have created!"

Rocket-V took another step forward but Michael didn't retreat this time in response.

"Your brother, Rocket-K, made his choice to join for his own dreams and passion."

"Be quiet!" shouted Michael.

"You have no right to say that. All of you just brainwashed my brother with your delusions of grandeur that you could give him."

Rocket-V stood silently for a moment then looked up at him dangling in the air from Dokukurage's grasp.

"Release him."

"What?" Michael was outraged by the sudden command.

"He is important to us. Let him go. This is your only warning."

Michael gritted his teeth staring at Rocket-V. He looked up at him then back at Rocket-V.

"You know a lot about my brother so I will get the information of his whereabouts out of you instead!"

Dokukurage raised him higher then tossed him. He spun around in the air before hitting the base of a tree painfully. Standing up slowly he steadied himself against the tree and saw the Pokémon was now facing Rocket-V.

"You threaten the current ceasefire between our rival organizations..."

Rocket-V took out a velcro strap from his jacket and wrapped it around his right wrist.

"...then you want to disturb your brother's decisions he made himself..."

He raised his velcro-covered wrist a few inches from his scarf-covered mouth.

"...and worse of all, you have harmed my ally's passion, something he has endured the torture of time so long for."

There was a slight rustle in the trees around them before Rocket-V's Manyula emerged in front of him.

"Those are unforgivable."

_End of Act 20_


	21. Act 21: RocketV VS NebulaL Empathy Rage

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 21

Rocket-V raised his velcro-strapped wrist closer to his mouth and spoke into it.

"Manyula, let's go with 'Dokukurage 4'."

Rocket-V was quick on his first command. His voice retained its softness.

Manyula tapped its ear once, nodding, and dashed forward towards Dokukurage.

He took a closer look and saw what he perceived to be a receiver inside Manyula's ear and the velcro strap on Rocket-V's wrist was the communicator. It would be the only way the pokémon would be able to hear his commands with his soft voice during a battle.

Michael, now known as Nebula-L, counter-attacked.

"Use Toxic Spikes to block his path!"

Dokukurage spun around unleashing the same purple spiked objects that it used when it fought him in the gym. He thought of his pokémon who was quickly defeated by Dokukurage and hoped it wasn't too injured.

Manyula continued to run straight toward Dokukurage oblivious to the spikes it was nearing. He looked at Rocket-V who remained still, silently staring intently without blinking at Manyula. It would soon be too late for him to give a command to avoid the spikes.

"Now." said Rocket-V.

Manyula instantly used Double Team creating the fake copies of itself. They all ran in circles around Dokukurage each stepping on one of the spikes. One by one they vanished from touching the spikes until none were left. The real Manyula was missing.

"Wha-?" Nebula-L looked around then above to see Manyula in the sky landing behind Dokukurage, its right fist glowed a bright sky blue color.

"Go for 8. Stay at threshold." said Rocket-V.

Manyula struck one of Dokukurage's back tentacles with its glowing fist. It didn't seem to do anything that he could notice.

"Now, go for 6."

"Stop him with Hidden Power!" shouted Nebula-L.

Dokukurage turned around and formed an orb of electricity in its mouth.

"Adjust plan, inverse the order."

Manyula nodded. The pokémon leapt over Dokukurage as it fired the electrical pulse down at where it was before. Manyula landed beside Dokukurage and struck a second tentacle with its glowing fist again. Once more, there was no noticeable effect he could see.

"Continue."

Nebula-L and he were unable to ascertain what Rocket-V was up to.

Manyula would continue to strike one of Dokukurage's tentacles before leaping away from Hidden Power. He saw how Manyula would stand the same distance each time in front of Dokukurage but the reason for this and the tapping of the tentacles were unknown to him.

He turned for a brief moment to see Rocket-V's eyes. The eyes were focused on the battle with such intensity that he was sure he could not afford to blink. This look of determination was something he had not seen in anyone since his own battle against Kasumi.

Thinking about Kasumi gave him an intense pain in his chest. He anticipated this reunion ever since he was convinced to escape the Pokémon Center after having saved her Starmie. All the TVs in his mind played the same image of him seeing Kasumi enter through the gym doors, a bright light would signal her arrival. That gentle soft smile filled with hidden loving emotion that she herself would not be able to comprehend. It would require his presence around her, his embrace of her against him, and the touch of his hand caressing her body to till and nurture that hidden emotion into infatuation. All these TVs that predicted this future that he desired were now gone. He did not feel he had lost her completely but the very thought this reunion would not be at the level he had hoped was maddening. All the painful waiting, all the tiring drama, and all the stressful battles made him feel he deserved the best. Michael had single-handedly ruined all this and he was going to pay him back as soon as this battle was over.

"Do not worry." said Rocket-V to him, his eyes still fixated on the battle.

"I can sense your anguish. This is not only my battle but yours as well."

He had no response to that. It was unthinkable that he had any idea what he was going through. The torrent of emotion he had would be too much for this passive speaking Team Rocket member.

"Completed."

Manyula had hit the last tentacle and leapt over to the opposite side of Dokukurage. It lowered its arms and took a step closer to it.

"It's over."

Nebula-L looked at Rocket-V like he was crazy.

"Dokukurage use Wrap on Manyula!"

Dokukurage roared and turned quickly around to face the defenseless Manyula. It attempted to raise its tentacles but it froze in place.

"What are you doing? Grab it!" yelled Nebula-L.

There were was a familiar cracking sound that echoed around them. The sound was the same that he heard from when Yukimenoko had frozen his hand from Ice Beam.

He shuddered slightly and grabbed his wrapped arm reflexively.

The sound got louder and they could now see Dokukurage's tentacles were being encased in large blocks of ice.

"How!?" exclaimed Nebula-L.

"You have caused my ally great suffering. His pain is our pain." said Rocket-V.

_Our pain?_

Manyula raised its arms and swung them once towards each of its sides, its claws gave a sheen of red. It had used Sword Dance.

"And..."

Manyula swung its arms again but with greater ferocity. The red sheen on its claws turned into a crimson sanguine color resembling the color of blood.

"...you too shall feel it."

Nebula-L's face was full of fear for what was to happen. The obsessive craze that was once there had shifted to the timid state. No words could escape his lips.

Dokukurage struggled to move but the ice blocks were too heavy for it to be mobile.

Rocket-V closed his eyes.

"Night Slash." said Rocket-V as he lowered his arm and turned his back on the battle.

Manyula leaned forward with its claws held across each other on its chest.

What he saw next was difficult to imagine. Manyula had vanished and the area surrounding Dokukurage was a large mass of darkness that emerged from no origin. There were two streaks of a darker shade of black lined with the same crimson sanguine color as Manyula's claws across the mass. A piercing deafening sound followed, ringing in his ears very briefly. The dark mass had exploded into a gust of black air before vanishing as quickly as the ringing. Dokukurage was on the ground unconscious. The ice blocks were shattered into pieces littering the area. Remains of trees had scattered around them in such a horrid fashion they looked as if they had burst from the inside out. Manyula was on the other side of Dokukurage, its body still leaning forward and its claws spread outwards. The claws on its hands continued to hold the same bloody aura.

Nebula-L tried to speak but could only stutter. He fell on his bottom, shaking.

Seeing this raw power that Team Rocket was capable of also made him feel the same awe that the fallen Team Nebula felt. Just how powerful was this organization and could he expect such strength if not more so from their rival organization were questions that weighed heavily in his mind. If such ability existed he could not fathom the reason why they wanted him to join them.

Michael regained just enough of his composure to hastefully stand and called back his Dokukurage in its pokéball. He immediately ran away afterwards.

Seeing the Team Nebula member trying to escape awoke him from his daze that instantly reverted back to his rage. He had to get answers from him about how they knew about Kasumi and him and who the spy was. As he attempted to dash after Michael, Rocket-V's arm blocked his path.

"What are you doing!?" he yelled at Rocket-V.

Rocket-V opened his eyes and faced him.

"I have someone following him. He won't escape."

"But..."

He wanted to argue but he could see the same focused determination in his eyes that he had in the battle.

"Remember what I said. This is our burden as well."

The rage he had toward Michael now was imprinting toward Rocket-V. He wasn't sure what the reason for it was. Michael kidnapping him which ruined the eventful moment he would see Kasumi again, the idea of a spy who knew about his quest for her, who this Viceroy was, why Team Nebula had information on him, and the very notion of Rocket-V being able to understand just how much anger and anguish he had and preventing him from chasing Michael for answers all had to have been factors in this new displacement of rage.

In this thrill of emotion he grabbed Rocket-V by the shirt and pulled him closer.

"Just what is going on here?!"

_End of Act 21_


	22. Act 22: The Trainer Who Halted the War

~Nameless Supplanter~

Act 22: The Trainer Who Halted the War

Rocket-V stared back at him blankly, his shirt held by him.

"Is this the time for an interrogation? I thought you wanted to meet the gym leader again." said Rocket-V softly.

He was breathing deeply from the frustration he was feeling from the amount of questions that was drowning him. Rocket-V's response had reminded him of needing to get back to the gym and hopefully still catch Kasumi and salvage what Michael had ruined. What troubled him was he needed some answers to give him a clearer head. While he could immerse himself into his lustful fantasies about his beauty, he could not enjoy it to the fullest so long as he was like this.

He had loosened his grip but immediately tightened it again.

"I need answers first. You will tell me about this Team Nebula and how they know about me and who this Viceroy is." he demanded.

Rocket-V kept the blank stare.

"Are you certain? This could take some time after all."

The emotionless attitude Rocket-V was displaying wasn't helping his frustration.

"Yes, tell me everything." he said trying to cool himself but retain his seriousness.

"Very well."

He let loose his grip on Rocket-V's shirt. Manyula approached and stood by its master. It muttered something then leapt into a tree hidden from his view.

"Manyula is right, we should head to the Geneva's Retreat to speak there. This battle could have drawn unwanted company." said Rocket-V.

"Unwanted company?"

"Yes, Team Nebula members."

Rocket-V started his walk toward their destination. He followed from behind.

There were no words exchanged on their trip until they had arrived and were seated in the same table at the far corner away from the self-playing piano where he had first been. Business was picking up as evening was drawing near. Michael, Rocket-P, Annie, and Edwin were not there. It should not have been surprising to him that Michael wouldn't risk his presence there for a while.

Rocket-V seated with his elbows on the table and fingers interlocked, his face leaning against his hands.

"Alright. Let me begin with what you may already know. Team Nebula is Team Rocket's rival organization. They came some years ago to Cerulean City with the same goals in mind as ours: to achieve dreams. However, their style was, for lack of a better word, different than ours. They had already their own group and did not want to join and assimilate with us. That was not the problem."

Rocket-V closed his eyes in thought for a moment as if reliving the past briefly before opening them again.

"The problem was the dreams of one can conflict with another's as you remember. The end result of these clashes? Battles. Because each side were allied with another, these small battles could turn large fairly quickly. It was a good amount of luck and anonymity that kept the authorities off of either organization. Nevertheless, the damages would be seen by others leaving a mystery that could eventually reveal Team Rocket's return as well as Team Nebula's formation."

Rocket-V paused and closed his eyes again.

"Team Rocket's past under the first leadership was notorious for its criminal acts. It would continue spreading its hidden influence on the regions and would eventually have been the world if not for the combined efforts of a powerful trainer and several allies to thwart the early generation of Team Rocket."

The story he was being told so far felt it was something out of one of the tales he would read from his books. This naturally perked his curiosity.

"Then why call yourselves, who claim to not be criminal, Team Rocket?" he asked.

"There is a longer story to that, but the short version is many of those who joined Team Rocket believed it to be what it is currently. However, the corruption of the early generation's leaders tainted those dreams and the members themselves. Many of them had nowhere to go and wanted to avoid a mafia-like environment, but because they were in so deep and how powerful the organization was at the time they felt it was the best they could get. We want to restore the name to its original intent but are aware society presently will likely not accept us. In the end, that is fine by us, we prefer the anonymity either way, as I am sure you do."

He made no response.

"I'll continue. The war that broke out between both our organizations became hectic and was on the verge of pandemonium, possibly leading to criminal acts and revealing both of our team's existences to the world again. This was avoided by a single trainer."

"A single trainer?" he asked.

"Yes, one unaffiliated trainer emerged from of no origin and halted all the battles that had gone on that day. He single handedly defeated both sides easily, demanding them to stop this fighting, and they did, seeing as they could not defeat him. The unnamed trainer was proclaimed a hero by many members of both organizations for ceasing the violence."

Hearing that one trainer was able to be victorious in multiple battles by himself against both Team Rocket and Team Nebula, whose trainers are more talented than himself, sounded impossible.

"And who is this hero?"

Rocket-V leaned back slightly, keeping his mouth hidden against his interlocked hands.

"You already know the answer to that."

He thought about what he was told for a moment and the questions he had asked. There was only one answer he could think of.

"The Viceroy." he answered.

Rocket-V gave a small nod.

He remembered hearing that name during Rocket-V's battle against Nebula-L. Michael had was risking a disruption of the ceasefire because of his brother. He was becoming more and more curious. None of this story felt real but it was entertaining him as if out of one of his books he read. His rage was cooling as a result.

"Who is this Viceroy?"

Rocket-V didn't close his eyes this time but kept the same piercing stare. He did not blink once.

"The Viceroy is the most dangerous trainer to have ever been rumored."

"Rumored?"

"Much of the record on the Viceroy had been purposely wiped, the cause and reason unknown. What we knew was he had halted the war with his talents and skill as a trainer that were unheard of since the unnamed trainer who had defeated the first generation of Team Rocket. It seemed the Viceroy was such a fearsome opponent that no one would have dared breaking the ceasefire without repercussions by him. Those who were foolish enough to challenge him would end up broken people with no memory of what happened. Such a threat would have many hesitate toward their actions."

"How do you know so much about him?" he asked.

Rocket-V's stare pierced him more deeply than ever before, the feeling felt invasive and made him uncomfortable.

"I encountered the Viceroy."

_End of Act 22_


End file.
